A Dog's Nose Knows
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: To a dog demon, the sense of smell can tell them everything from what you ate, to if you are meant to share eternity together. In a world where both the humans and the demons are desperate for control of the Sailor Scouts as weapons against the Negaverse, what chaos will ensue when Serenity fails to cover up her scent? Sere/Sessh pairing.
1. A Whole New World

**A Dog's Nose Knows**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! In gratitude for your support for my one-shot Sere/Sesh and my short chapter story of the same pair, I bring you another one! We really do need to have more of this couple… So I hope that you all enjoy!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own "Sailor Moon" or "InuYasha"; they respectively belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Rumiko Takahashi. If I did own them, I would have had the pairings different!

**Very Important Information:** During the appearance of Galaxia and Chaos in the final battle, the demon population was revealed because they were unable to keep up their human appearances. While humans know the difference between the youkai of what they thought was legend, and the youma that the Sailor Scouts fight, they are only some-what accepted. This is mostly due to their superior abilities and powers; as well as the fact that during the attack of Chaos, demons and half-demons assisted humans and protected them. The Japanese government has a treaty with the demon lords that acknowledge their titles and powers, so long as they agree to acknowledge the emperor and work together to ensure the prosperity of both species against the Negaverse. Demons rule demons and humans rule humans. The identities of the Sailor Scouts, however, remain unknown to both demons and humans, and the Scouts plan to keep it that way. Because of the threat that Galaxia and Chaos posed to the entire world, they are wanted as a means of weapons. Because of this and the battle with Chaos, the Sailor Scouts have all separated to pursue their own dreams, realizing that they essentially died and had regrets about following their dreams, and for Mamoru to break up with the Moon Princess to go to Harvard for School.

_This is where the story begins_: With Serenity, now Sailor Cosmos, alone in Tokyo save for Luna and Artemis. Only her parents and brother are aware of her identity, having finally come clean after the defeat of Chaos. Serenity is in her final year of college, preparing for her future while juggling battles with stray youma that still appear while trying to mend her still hurting heart.

**Chapter 1: A Whole New World**

"Sere!"

The silvery-blond haired young woman turned her blue eyes towards the red head sitting six rows from the front of the class. With a bright smile, she began to make her way towards her friend as other students filed in. She was oblivious to the stares of everyone in the room; most of them envious, some of them uncertain. While her hair was an unnatural color, everyone knew Serenity Tsukino to be a human. Despite that, they all also knew that there was something unnatural about her- almost divine. People tended to flock to her like moths to a flame, and she possessed a surreal beauty.

The past couple of years had really shaken the human world. While Serenity's past had opened up her mind to a lot of unusual things, finding out that the youkai from legends and fairytales were real was an entirely different matter. Though this did also greatly explain why half of their population had hair colors like green and blue and red in a country like Japan.

Even her friend Molly had kept the secret that she was a fire demon from Serenity; though it did explain her fiery mood swings. It made the silvery-blonde haired woman feel slightly less guilty at having kept the secret of her being Sailor Cosmos from her child hood friend, but the fact that she _still_ had not told Molly continued to weigh heavily on her.

It was not that she did not trust her red-headed friend; but if it should slip, Serenity and her court would be in great danger.

The humans and youkai had decided that it was in their best interest to find out the identities of the Sailor Scouts, because they were the only ones known who had the ability to fight off the Negaverse and its minions. Both races were fearful that a worldwide event like the attack that Chaos implemented would repeat itself. So it had been decided by all of the planetary warriors that their secret identity was to remain their most guarded secret, and for the humans to assume that their unnatural hair colors were due to having some youkai blood.

That was just minutes before they had all informed her that they would be leaving to pursue their own dreams.

Her heart had been shattered into more pieces that anyone could imagine. Her friends were her life: they gave her the power to defeat all of their enemies, they were her support!

And it was exactly the same reason why she gave them all her blessing; she would never wish to hold them back from their dreams. They had already all risked so much, and all to protect her and their world. She would never deny them their happiness.

Which is how Serenity found herself sitting in a college auditorium-classroom in Tokyo. She was going to use the time that her friends were away chasing their dreams to become the best future Queen that she could ever be. She devoted what time she used to spend with her friends to studying, even going as far as to find a tutor to assist her with proper decorum and how to be a lady. She now very much resembled her future self as Neo Queen Serenity, only her hair was now almost completely silver. She assumed that had to do with her becoming Sailor Cosmos, which had unleashed her full Lunarian blood.

Spritzing herself with her bottle of perfume to cover up her scent, she pulled out her laptop and greeted Molly. "Hey Mol, how did you do on your paper?"

The red head beside her gave her a glare. "I never want to go to Africa."

"That bad?"

"That continent is practically destroying itself from the inside out!" The red head half growled. She was referring to the topic that she had chosen for their politics paper. They were to choose a foreign country that they had never visited, research its current government and economic conditions, evaluate them, and not only come up with ways to assist them but choose a new government and tell why that form would be better that its current one. They were required to use at least eight sources be a minimum of twenty pages. "I swear the remote tribes of Africa are better off than the people that live in towns."

Before Serenity could reply, a commotion from two rows ahead of them stole their attention. A silver-haired male, who she knew as InuYasha (the teacher was constantly correcting his spoken grammar), was growling in Junichi's face and clearly angered by something. From what Serenity knows of Junichi, the human was most likely was ranting about youkai and those that are half-youkai should not be allowed to exist.

InuYasha was a half-youkai, but he was the son of one of the most powerful youkai that lived, and was the half-brother to the Youkai Lord of the Western Lands of Japan. Because of his mixed heritage, he was often singled out like other half-youkai because they were a blend of the two worlds, but not accepted in either. To Serenity, it was a disgrace. What should blood matter?

"If ya know what's good for ya, bastard, you'll back off!" InuYasha growled.

"Are you going to make me?" Junichi smirked. "Or are you going to run to your brother and tattle?"

"I don't need that ice prick, I can skin you myself!" The dog-eared man replied.

"And risk being punished by the law? Yeah, right!" Junichi smugly replied.

Serenity had heard all that she needed to, and wanted to end it before blood was shed. Standing from her chair, her crystal voice captured the room. "That is quite enough."

All eyes turned towards the piercing deep blue that locked on the two males in question. Junichi puffed up in pride, wanting the beautiful female that was so unattainable to look at him in a favorable light. "Do not worry yourself Serenity; he would never be able to hurt me. A woman like you should not worry about matters that involve men."

"Funny, because at the moment I only see an overgrown child. You disgrace yourself by acting so immature." Serenity's voice was stern, and her eyes pierced the ebony haired male. To InuYasha, she resembled his half-brother in that moment. It sent a shiver down his spine.

Muffled snickers sounded around the room, and Junichi's face scowled. "You will regret that."

She could not help but smile brightly in response, having to force herself not to laugh. "I very much doubt it. I highly recommend that you leave the class before the professor arrives, or I will remove you myself. Come back when you have obtained some manners." Serenity informed him, her regal tone leaving no room for argument.

Junichi looked ready to explode, but the glare from Molly and the growl from InuYasha had him grabbing his bag and leaving with a huff. After the door shut behind him, Serenity looked around at her fellow classmates. "Shows over, everyone."

As if the interaction had never taken place, everyone returned to their previous conversations; all except for one.

"Wench, I can take care of myself." InuYasha scowled at her as he walked up to her current seat.

"Of course you can." She told him while sitting down. "However, it is not my nature to let a bully get away with anything they want."

InuYasha watched her with narrowed eyes as she sat down, ignoring the warning glances of the red-headed elemental beside the girl who had just stood up for him. "Why?" He asked with a rough voice.

"I already told you why." Serenity answered him with a raised eyebrow.

InuYasha scoffed. "Please- as if I'd never fall for that crap. You a half demon?"

Serenity's eyebrow twitched. "No, I am not."

"Then why's your scent so different?"

Molly now turned curious eyes to her friend. As an elemental demon, she did not have heightened senses like InuYasha would, having the blood of the powerful dog demons in his veins.

"I just put on perfume." She told him quickly and innocently.

"I can smell that crap, it's terrible." He told her with a wrinkled nose. "But I smell some of your natural scent under it. It's a whole lot cleaner than the rest of the humans' stench."

Serenity was saved as the professor took the opportune moment to enter the class, immediately demanding all papers to be turned in and stating they were being given a pop quiz. The Lunarian breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled out a pen, and she missed the watchful gaze that InuYasha threw over his shoulder as he went back to his seat.

88888888

Serenity could not have been more relieved to get out of that class. The powers of Cosmos included empathy, and she knew that InuYasha was keeping an eye on her. His curiosity was not going to be a good thing for her, so she was going to have to stay on her toes.

"Are you alright?" Artemis asked as he and Luna joined her on the couch in her living room.

"It was a long day." She answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luna asked.

"No, thank you."

The two felines shared a look. "You know," Artemis began, "a letter from Mina came today."

As expected, a silver blur whooshed through the room to the kitchen, where the advisors always move the mail to after it is delivered through the mail slot in the front door.

88888888

"I am getting really tired of this…" Sailor Cosmos practically growled as she was unable to completely dodge the barrage of attacks the newest youma enemy had sent her way. While she was able to avoid the first six, the seventh was impossible to block in time; as a result, she was sent flying almost twenty meters backwards before a brick wall managed to stop her. With a shake of her head, she held out her open hand and called her staff back to her, having dropped it upon impact. It whooshed through the air before her fingers clasped around it, and with a powerful flap of her wings, Sailor Cosmos hurled herself at the youma. During her flight, she transformed the top of her staff into Saturn's Glaive, and ran the youma threw. With a flash of light that was a mixture of purple and silver, it immediately exploded into dust.

Standing tall and rather nonchalant, the humans and demons that were brave enough to stand as onlookers watched her brush off her uniform. "I hate it when they do that," Sailor Cosmos muttered to herself.

The crowd of observers began to become more confident and bold, now that the youma was destroyed. Sailor Cosmos took a moment to observe them in turn, ensuring that both humans and demons alike were not harmed. However, the sirens in the background informed her that the government was approaching, most likely to attempt to recruit her again, and that it was time for her to go. To avoid any demons tracking her by scent, she opened up a portal and vanished.

A silver haired demon with gold eyes casually walked out of the scent of the battle, surveying the scene and uncaring of the watchful gaze of those around him. There was a scattered pile of dust, which marked the remains of the youma as a small breeze began to disperse them. It was when he took in a deep inhale that everything changed.

The demon growled; for once, something had surprised him. "That scent…" He started as his nostrils flared and his youki rose as his eye bled red.

Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands stood stock still as his eyes once again returned to gold. It was only for a moment before he let his orb consume him and return him to his home.

88888888

"Father."

"_Sesshomaru, my boy! What can I do for you_?" Lord Toga merrily replied over the phone.

"This Sesshomaru believes that he has found his intended."

"_Always, so deadpan. This is a wonderful occasion – I finally get grandpuppies! So, who is she and when do we get to meet her_?" The former Dog General asked.

"There has been a complication." Sesshomaru informed his sire.

He was cut off from further explaining. "_How is there a complication? Scents do not lie, pup. If she is your Mate, she is your Mate. A dog's nose knows! Is she too young? It is not like you cannot wait_…"

"You are rambling, father." The Lord of the West stated.

"_Well you never have been one for detailed conversation_…" the older dog demon replied with a bored tone. "_What is the problem_?"

"I believe that she may be one of the Sailor Scouts."

For once in his immortal life, Sesshomaru had managed to render his father speechless. "_This is both a good and a bad thing, my son."_ He began.

88888888

Serenity could now understand why Amy loved spending so much time in the library. It really was quite relaxing, and you had all the reading materials you could desire surrounding you.

Which was good, because she was going to need it for writing this paper!

"Feh."

Wide eyes looked up to find InuYasha standing next to her seat, his arms cross over his chest as his amber orbs watched her with scrutiny. "InuYasha!" She whispered loudly. They were in the college library, after all. How did he manage to sneak up on her?

After a moment, the half-demon let out a gruff huff. "I figure after you helped me out the other day that I should give you my gratitude or something. Not that I needed your help…" He told her.

Serenity blinked. "Ummm… you're welcome?"

"Feh."

Seriously, would it kill him to speak properly?

"Why stick up for me?" He demanded once again.

For a moment, InuYasha reminded Serenity of an injured puppy that was hiding his wounds. The poor thing had obvious been bullied frequently because of his mixed blood. Serenity could not help but give him a loving smile as she mentally cooed over how adorable it was; he really was just a puppy. "Want to be friends?"

InuYasha sputtered, and his ears flattened against his hair. "What?"

Serenity laughed. An actual, full on laugh. It was like soft song of bells, full of warmth and merriment. "Because I love making friends, and you are different."

"You're so weird; being different is a bad thing, wench!" InuYasha reprimanded.

"No, it's not." She corrected with a smile. "I happen to like different. And in case you have not noticed, I am pretty different myself."

The half demon took a moment to inhale her scent, trying to discern if she was being sincere or deceptive. The nose of a dog demon was far superior to any species on the planet. He could once again smell the terribly overbearing chemical scent of the perfume, but he could also faintly pick up her natural scent. Why she covered it, he did not know. It was pure, clean; like light itself. He found it held no trace of deception. "Feh."

Serenity giggled softly; she had a feeling that was his catch phrase. "Want to go grab a bite? I was going to work on my paper, but I am having a wicked craving for Ramen."

InuYasha's ears perked up instantly and his amber eyes flashed. "What are you waiting for? Move it, wench!"

Serenity laughed, and it was a magical sound. To InuYasha, it had him hopeful that maybe having a genuine friend may not be such a bad thing after all.

88888888

"Fuck, and I thought I ate a lot…" The half demon stated to the silver-haired woman across from him.

Serenity blushed slightly in embarrassment as she gave a small smile. "I told you I was having a craving…"

The half demon blinked. "You just inhaled eight large orders of Ramen!"

"I have a really fast metabolism. It comes from running to school late for the first sixteen years of my life." She sheepishly replied.

InuYasha watched her with scrutiny once more, but shrugged it off. What he could smell of her natural scent was nothing but sincere. Taking another inhale, he half choked. She has just sprayed herself again. "Seriously, why are you wearing that crap?" He growled out. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Serenity was sincerely apologetic. She was aware that his nose was highly sensitive and the smell of the perfume was probably killing him, but it was all the more reason for her to wear it around him. "I am so sorry!"

"Don't be sorry, just stop spraying that shit!" He half growled as he used his sleeve to cover him nose.

"Um, right…" She answered. "So, InuYasha," She changed the subject. "Do you have a girlfriend? With those adorable doggie ears, it should not be hard for you." She smiled warmly.

The same ears she wanted to pet so badly flattened against his hair. "I did, until a couple years ago when she found out I was not exactly human."

Serenity's smile vanished. "Oh, I am so sorry…"

"Feh, it's not like you had Kikyo break up with me." The half demon replied.

"Well, if you want, I happen to know someone that does not care about blood lines at all; she would absolutely love your ears!" Serenity smiled. It was true, too. Serenity knew Kagome from her first semester in college. She grew up on a shrine and was a Priestess, but they bonded over their similar feelings on treating someone as they deserve by their behavior, not their species. Maybe a visit to the Higurashi Shrine would be in order.

One of the silver ears twitched. "Feh."

Yup, it was his trademark line. "What about you, wench?" Serenity looked down, and the half demon found himself feeling regret. "Never mind," He continued. "It's not like you'd have trouble getting a new one anyway."

"Aw," Serenity cooed. "Was that a compliment?"

InuYasha scowled. "Don't get used to it!"

Serenity laughed heartily. InuYasha reminded her of Rei and Makoto in many ways. Yes, she knew they would be good friends.

88888888

So I believe that eight pages is a satisfactory first chapter, do you not agree? I am looking forward to hearing what you all think of my new story. I hope you enjoyed it, and am eager for your feedback. We really do need more Serenity/Sesshomaru pairings!

Thank you all so much for your wonderful, continued support!

~_Sandreline_


	2. Deal With the Half Demon

**A Dog's Nose Knows**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed – I am so very glad that you believe this story is off to a good start. I also want to thank all of you who read it – thank you! I hope that I can continue to keep you all happy and entertained while you, hopefully, enjoy this story! Thank you!

**Chapter 2: Deal With the Half Demon**

"Oye, wench! Wait up!"

Serenity turned to look over her shoulder at the familiar voice of InuYasha calling out to her. "You know, you will catch more flies with honey." She told him as he reached her side. They were on their way to class, and Serenity was planning on properly introducing him to Molly. Their tempers were very much alike, so she figured it would be easy for the half dog demon to get along with the fire demon.

"Why would I want to catch flies?" He asked her.

Serenity shook her head and gave a short laugh. "Never mind, Inu."

"Feh."

Serenity laughed again as they walked down the sidewalk on campus and towards the building where their class was. "How was your night?"

"The usual," He replied. "The bastard got on my case for my grade in one of my business classes."

Serenity looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Who?"

"Don't do that, it freaks me out!" InuYasha snapped.

Serenity blinked. "You lost me."

"When you do your eyebrow thing, it reminds me of the bastard. Your hair color is alike…"

"Again: who?"

"My half-brother." InuYasha told her.

"You mean Lord Sesshomaru?" She confirmed. She was well aware of the ruling cardinal demon lords due to her predicament.

"Yeah, that's him; Mr. High and Mighty with an icicle shoved up his ass." He growled. "I don't know why he gives a damn."

"He probably just wants to help you succeed, InuYasha." Serenity smiled at him as they made it inside the building and moved to walk up the stairs.

"Feh, you wouldn't be saying that if ya met him."

Serenity laughed. "Tell you what, Inu. I would be happy to help you with your business classes if you do me a favor."

The two of them stopped before the door to the classroom. "What?"

Serenity shifted for a moment on her feet. "Well… I know that as a demon, you have been taught demon fighting styles. I was hoping that you would be able to teach me."

"What the hell would you need to know demon fighting techniques for?" He asked with a pointed amber gaze.

(_On the chance that the demons get a whiff of my real scent and try to kidnap me, I want to be able to fend them off when I am not transformed._) She thought. "My friend Makoto was very into martial arts, and she taught me a little. But they would be useless if I was ever attacked by a demon."

InuYasha's amber eyes hardened for a moment. "Look, if any demons ever give you any shit, ya just come to me. I'll protect you."

Serenity shook her head, "That is sweet, InuYasha, but you cannot always be there for me. Besides, I figure it will be a good workout!" She smiled innocently.

The half demon folded is arms over his chest. "Ya got that right, you're a human. Fine, but it will have to be at my place."

(_Uh_ _oh_.) She thought. "Why?"

"Because we have the proper equipment and training grounds, that's why!"

Before Serenity could persist, the professor approached and entered the room. The two new friends placed their discussion on hold for after class as the Lunarian moved to sit beside Molly, and InuYasha sat beside her. Serenity was only half paying attention to the class, however, because there was no way that she could go to the home of the most feared Demon Lord and not expect him to pick up on her scent!

88888888

As soon as class let out, InuYasha turned a wicked grin on her. "Ready to go?"

Serenity's eyes widened. "Now?" She partially squeaked. She had to find a way out of going to InuYasha's; it was too risky. There was no way she would be able to keep her scent hidden from a full-blooded dog demon!

"Yes, now. Don't go all human on me now!" He told her.

"InuYasha, I really would feel more comfortable doing this somewhere else." Serenity told him.

"Look, I know you are probably scared of Sesshomaru, and ya should be. But the ice prick will not even be home. The bastard is gone on business somewhere."

Serenity brightened immediately. Not only had he provided her an excuse for her behavior, but had assured her all at once. "Alright, let's go!"

The half demon shook his head. "Gotta be bi-polar." He muttered to himself as he walked away. "Come on, I'll drive."

The silver-haired female only smiled brightly as she followed obediently. That is, until she reached a giant red hummer. "_This _is what you drive?!" Serenity said with a slack jawed mouth.

"Stop gawking and get in." InuYasha grumbled.

"Right, just let me pull my ladder out," She muttered in reply, having to half climb into the large vehicle. "Compensating for something?"

"Shut up." Was her reply as he began to speed away. Serenity was not worried in the least – beside being an immortal, if they were in any sort of accident she doubted that a car could do more than scratch the paint.

88888888

What the Lunarian was not expecting was for the hour-long drive. It would seem that InuYasha and his family owned a rather large estate to accommodate their demon interests and comforts. It was rather impressive, but nothing could ever impress her as much as the Moon Kingdom did. Still, it was a magnificent home and it did come close. They liked their privacy, and she should not blame them. After all, while she could easily afford something of this nature (she has full access to funds from the Moon Kingdom that were converted by Setsuna), she lived in an apartment near the university for convenience. According to her new friend, the three-story home was on over two hundred acres of land that, aside from the house itself, remained relatively untouched so as to preserve nature.

As Serenity slid out of the Hummer, she made sure to spray herself one more time with perfume; better to be safe than sorry. She could feel the energies of the demons roaming around her, and it make her a little on edge. Hopefully they were not all dog demons.

"Again?!" InuYasha snapped at her as he walked around the front of his truck, the sleeve of his shirt over his nose and his amber eyes lowered at her.

"Just trying to prevent the icky smell of human sweat before we work out!" Serenity covered with an innocent smile.

InuYasha growled, "Idiot. Come on, this way." Serenity grabbed her bag from the floor of the front seat and followed after him. As she was led through the front door, she could not help herself from admiring the artwork that decorated the entrance. It was completely captivating. So enthralled with letting her eyes wander she did not notice the tiny toad demon that came forward.

"I see you have brought a human home, Lord InuYasha." His squeaky voice flapped out. "My Lord will be most displeased."

"She's my friend, bugger off before I let Rin use you as a personal Barbie." The half-breed growled.

"My Lord would never let his servant be abused in such a way!" He screeched, which is what caught Serenity's attention as she moved to stand beside InuYasha. When her blue eyes landed on his, the toad was finally able to take in her appearance. She was probably the most beautiful female that he had ever seen, and had an air about her that reminded him of his noble Lord Sesshomaru. She could not have been a human at all.

Jakken's beady yellow eyes lowered, before his attention was moved to his Lord's half-brother. "We are going to be training, if icicle-ass calls to check in on us, let him know I have a tutor and to get off my case."

"Hah," Jakken replied. "And who is your tutor? You cannot expect me to believe you."

"I am." The silver-haired female replied with a soft smile. "I can assure you that I will help InuYasha to the best of my ability."

The toad remained silent for several moments. He gave InuYasha another glare, before he simply turned around and left.

"Is he always weird like that?" Serenity asked with a slight tilt of her head. "Who was that toad, anyway? And who is Rin?"

"That's Sesshomaru's retainer, Jakken. The walking pond has been my half-brother's loyal lap dog for almost five hundred years." InuYasha informed her. "Rin is another story. Come on." The half demon sighed, leading her down the hall. After passing four or five doors, and admiring the décor as she passed, InuYasha opened up a large door at the very end. The inside was literally a martial artists dream. The room was easily the size of a high school gymnasium, only the flooring and walls were concrete save for the special padding on the floor. One wall contained a wide assortments of weapons, both wooden for practice and very, very real ones for battle. There were no windows, only artificial lights probably sixty feet above their heads.

"There is a bathroom there," InuYasha said, pointing back through the door to the house, and at another door just off to the side. "Do you have a change of clothes?"

"Yes." She lied.

"Go change. I'll meet ya back here in a minute." He told her before taking his leave.

"Right," She answered, moving to the bathroom. As with everything else in the house, even the bathroom was amazing. It was all tiles from ceiling to floor, with a Romanesque mosaic on the floor. She placed her bag in the cabinet under the marble sink before she double-checked to make sure she had locked the door. Pulling out the Disguise Pen from her space pocket, she used its powers to transform her clothes into white yoga pants and tight spaghetti strap shirt. "I really hope this whole thing is not the last shred of my idiotic teenage tendencies coming through. It would be very bad if I ended up regretting this later…" She said to herself. Taking a deep breath, she opened the bathroom door and walked back to the training grounds.

InuYasha had changed into a red haori and hakama, and as he made his way towards her, Serenity could not stop herself from allowing the Darth Vader theme song to play in her head.

88888888

How is that for chapter 2? I hope that you all enjoyed it!

YES, Sesshomaru will be back soon. NO, do not guess the plot. As you should know from my other stories, I like to throw curve balls, so save yourselves the time. ^_~ Haha.

On a side note, I would love to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful husband, who just picked up Sergeant in the Marine Corp! I am so very proud of you, hunny, and love you so much!

Thank you so much for reading – I hope you all enjoyed it!

All my love and gratitude,

~_Sandreline_


	3. In Friendship We Trust

**A Dog's Nose Knows**

**By: **_Sandreline _

Hello everyone! Thank you all so very much for your kind words in regards to this new story. I hope that you continue to enjoy it. I believe I am going to throw MANY curve balls for this one, because my muse is going crazy!

**Chapter 3: In Friendship We Trust**

The Darth Vader theme song was still playing in Serenity's head as InuYasha approached, when suddenly he disappeared. The hair on the back of her neck stood up just in time to alert her to spin around and catch his fist as he swung at her.

Wide blue eyes gazed into lowered amber orbs as the half demon stilled. "That's one hell of a reflex…" He told her, his voice laced with scrutiny.

"I told you I had some experience." Serenity told him as sincerely as she could.

The half demon huffed. "Let's see what you can do." This time, InuYasha's other arm came down and up towards her, and Serenity leapt back. Her new friend did not let up as he charged her, throwing punch after punch.

The silver haired woman was easily able to dodge the first few, and then managed to grab his arm when he tried to get her with a wide right punch. Out of habit, the Lunarian grabbed his arm and pulled towards her, spinning on the ball of her left foot as she used his momentum against himself. As her motion began to propel him away, she brought her right leg up to impact him with a hard kick to his ribs, thus finishing the defensive move and sending the half demon away from her.

InuYasha turned to face her. "I knew you couldn't be a full blooded human!"

Serenity stood there with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't even notice when I started to pick up speed, but I was going way too fast for a normal human to keep up with!" InuYasha growled. "You didn't even have an issue keeping me away or fighting back!"

Serenity shrank back slightly. "I can explain…" She began.

"Why? Why not just tell me that you were a half demon too?"

"Eh?"

InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not stupid," He told her. "Your hair is as silver as my brothers! Only dog demons have that trait." His eyes narrowed. "Do you really think I'd be as pathetic as to treat you the same way everyone treats me? You're the same as me! Why not just fess up?"

Serenity blinked. (_He thinks I am a half demon!_) Part of her wanted to laugh at the thought. Another part of her wanted to go with it, even though she could never forgive herself for lying to him. However, she could use this to her advantage. Not only would it allow her friendship with InuYasha to continue, but she would be able to keep an eye on the demons and how much they knew about her and her court, and maybe even eavesdrop here and there. It would allow her to find out what they had planned. In a way she would be using her friendship with InuYasha, and as much as it hurt her… she had gone lost too much as it was. She could not afford to be the innocent teenager she used to be.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha…" Serenity began, her voice soft. She may not be apologizing for what he thought, but she _was_ sincerely sorry. She felt that InuYasha was a genuine friendship, and she did not wish to do anything to tarnish it.

"Feh, don't apologize, you idiot!" He snapped at her, effectively cutting off the rest of her apology. "Just don't hold back!"

Blue eyes went wide as he lunged for her, this time in a blur and no longer treating her as a frail human. Serenity leapt up and over his head as his fist slammed into the flooring. As she landed, she could feel the tremors under her feet, and realized that the padding must be a special material to absorb the force of demonic attacks without being in need of constant repair. Her red-clad companion whirled around to face her. "Why'd you ask for training? Ya seem to be doing fine to me!" As he spoke, he charged her again, this time with his claws extended.

"Against weaker demons, sure!" Serenity told him as she continued to move out of the way. "But against stronger demons, I do not believe I can handle physical combat." (_At least, not without giving myself away._) She thought, causing her loose her momentarily loose her focus. InuYasha's claws were able to slash her arm, and boy did it hurt. His claws were no joke!

InuYasha froze. The slash on her arm was not deep, but it was no small scratch. He lifted his claws to his eyes, seeing the overly silver glint to his new friend's blood. The scent of it swept through him, and he could not help but notice that Serenity had frozen as well. The perfume that she wore to help conceal her scent had no effect over her blood, which was pure. He brought his claws closer to him nose, his eyes closing as he inhaled the scent. It was soft, and pure. Too pure for a half demon.

Amber eyes snapped open, and the claws that were glittered with her blood folded down into a fist. Her wound was already closing before his eyes, healing far too quickly even for a full blooded demon, and the blood that had been seeping out began to sink back into her skin.

Before even Serenity could realize what happened, InuYasha had her by her throat against the closest wall. Granted he was not suffocating her, but his hold was firm enough to keep the Lunarian from struggling. "What are you?" He asked. His demon energy was great, though softened by his human blood. However, at such close proximity, it did cause a little difficulty in allowing her to breathe easily.

"Not human."

"You're not demon, either!" He growled as he bared his fangs at her in warning.

Serenity brought her hands up to grab hold of his wrists, letting the empathy powers of Venus flow through her, thus allowing InuYasha to calm down for her to rationally explain. His demon energy pulled back, and his hold loosened. Still holding his wrists, she lowered them from her neck and looked him straight in his eyes. "InuYasha, I do not want you to think that my friendship is anything but true. I enjoy spending time with you, and believe that we can become very good friends." She gave a pause as InuYasha's eyes told her he was unsure what was happening, and if he could trust her. "You are a half demon and half human; while shunned for your blood, you are still able to move as you please in the world. However, I do not have such a luxury. If the humans and demons were to find out who I am, they would fight with everything they have to own me as a weapon." She took a deep breath, her face shadowing worry. "If that were to happen, I would be unable to continue to protect this planet and its people."

"You're one of them, aren't you?" He removed his wrists from her hold, thus ending her calming effect on his being. "One of those women in the short skirts."

Serenity's right eye twitched. "We did not design the outfits, for the record…"

InuYasha growled, and threw his fist. Serenity closed her eyes and braced for the impact; she did deserve it, for her deception.

Blue eyes snapped open as the sound of impact entered her left ear, yet she felt no pain. The half demon had punched the wall beside her, his ears flattened against his hair. "Your scent is telling the truth. You really want to be my friend."

Her eyes softened. "Yes."

With a growl, InuYasha retracted his hand. "We have to get you out of here."

"Huh?"

"The loyalty of the demons that are here lie first with Sesshomaru, and that bastard is one of the Lords. They'll tell him who you are, and take you away."

The half demon's eyes widened when she wrapped her arms around him, her nose going to the crook of his neck. "Thank you, InuYasha." She whispered.

His face turned red, and for a moment he stuttered. "Don't start with the mushy crap! Get off!"

Serenity laughed as she pulled away, taking a moment to enjoy his embarrassment.

"Since ya still need me to train you, we'll find somewhere else to do it. For now, let's get you out of here. If anyone asks, you are half dog demon like me. It will work, unless they smell your blood." His amber eyes bore into hers. "But I want the truth when we get out of here, ya got it?"

Serenity nodded once.

InuYasha walked to the door, being sure to glance around first. Deciding the coast was clear, he turned to her. "Grab your bag and change; wait for me to get you."

She smiled and gave him a mock salute. He huffed, but watched as she moved into the bathroom. Instead of changing, she merely reached for her bag. Before his eyes, her clothing changed in a soft flash of light. "What the hell?"

"I will tell you everything, once we are out." She winked at her new friend, and he scowled. His ears were swiveling left and right as he led her out of the house and back to his vehicle.

"We got a bit of a ride, start talking." He told her as he pulled off of his estate.

Serenity leaned back in the seat. "It started a thousand years ago…"

88888888

"_Jakken, report_."

"L-L-Lord Sesshomaru!" The toad demon squeaked over the phone. "Everything is running sm-smoothly, milord!" He added.

"_Anything to be brought to my attention_?" The Lord of the West was as short and direct as always.

"N-no, milord!" Jakken replied. "Master InuYasha brought a strange female with him to the house today, is all!"

"_Hn_." He replied. "_Who was she_?"

Jakken squeaked, memories of his encounter with the female coming to mind. "I believe she was half dog demon, milord! She had hair as silver as your own, and longer! She was rather magnificent, for a half breed!" As an afterthought, he added, "Her manners reflected high quality breeding. She may be from a wealthy family."

"_Hn_." So the half breed has found himself a friend. "_Jakken, I want to know everything about her. We do not want another female using the brainless half breed to get into money and power_."

"Y-yes milord! This lowly servant shall do so at once!" The demon lord did not reply, deeming the toad unworthy, and simply hung up. The knowledge that his younger sibling had brought a female home gave him much to think about. The half breed had never brought a companion to their domain, let alone a female. Then again, if she was a half demon as well, then perhaps it was understandable. In any event, he would need to meet her. Female dog demons were not as abundant as the males, and the fact that if she did indeed come from an influential family yet continue to remain unknown to them was an enigma.

Sesshomaru took a drink of sake as he returned to his laptop. For now, he had more important things to do. The demon Lord was going over the media reports for the attack from several days ago. His father had brought up the good point that the scent of his apparent Mate could have been drifted on the wind from nearby – she could have been a bystander, or a victim of the youma. Investigating this was more pressing than giving another thought to his half-brother's acquaintance.

88888888

"It's so crazy that it has to be true." The half demon crazed as he pulled up to her apartment complex.

"Well, if you need proof, you are welcome to come up and meet Luna and Artemis!" She smiled while opening the passenger door.

"Feh, might as well." He grumbled as he looked around. "This place isn't very safe."

"I can take care of myself." She told him with a secret smile.

"Feh, whatever." He told her as he followed her up the stairs. Serenity laughed as she took out her keys and proceed to open the door.

"Luna, Artemis!" She called as she entered, shutting the door after allowing the half demon to come inside.

A while blur hissed as it charged the half demon, claws extended. Serenity's eyes widened when InuYasha was able to catch Artemis by the back of his neck in mid-air, holding him before his face. InuYasha had his ears flattened against his hair while growling, and Artemis found himself with a large sweat drop sliding down his head.

"I hate cats," InuYasha growled, dropping the white feline to the ground.

"We hate dogs." A feminine voice said from the floor. Luna had approached in a more dignified manner, though her red eyes sent a stern gaze to her charge.

"What?" Serenity asked innocently. She still had no idea how such a small being could be so frightening what she wanted to be.

"I had been expecting this, really. You just cannot pass up an opportunity to make friends with a potential enemy." Luna sighed. "You always see the best in people."

"Talking cat. Now I've seen it all." The half demon grumbled.

"Stupid dog. I have seen nothing new." Luna replied without hesitation.

"Alright then…" Serenity spoke up. "InuYasha, these are my advisors, Luna and Artemis. This is InuYasha, the brother of Lord Sesshomaru."

"Half-brother." InuYasha corrected.

"Serenity, is this a wise decision?" Artemis questioned, his pride having been broken but still worried about his monarch.

"Feh, as if I'd let anything happen to her." InuYasha grumbled.

"How about we all sit down and I get us something to eat?" Serenity suggested.

"Ramen." InuYasha commanded as he dropped onto the couch in a typical male fashion.

Serenity rolled her eyes. Life was never dull for one moment, was it?

88888888

So, what do you all think so far? Is it coming along? Am I rushing anything? Do you still like it?

Thank you all so much for your continued support! I hope to be able to keep meeting your expectations! YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!

_~Sandreline_


	4. Could it Be? Is it She?

**A Dog's Nose Knows**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you so very much for your wonderful reviews in regards to this story. I am so glad that you are enjoying it. I am really getting into this one now, and I am already almost done with the next chapter. I hope that you continue to enjoy where I am going with this. Thank you so much!

**Chapter 4: Could it Be? Is it She?**

"InuYasha," Serenity began. They were sitting in her living room playing video games, and the half demon had his tongue sticking slightly out the side of his mouth as he focused on winning the race.

"Wha?" He asked.

"I was wondering why you decided to help me only after realizing that I was honest in wanting to be your friend."

The dog ears on top of his head flattened against his hair. He continued to focus on the game. "I never really had one."

Serenity's eyes widened. "Never?"

"Feh," He growled. "Ya said it yourself; I'm not accepted by humans or demons. Neither wanted to play with the abomination."

Serenity's blue eyes softened. "You are not an abomination, InuYasha," her soothing voice surrounded him. "And I am happy to be your friend."

"Stop being sappy and play the game, wench," he snapped, though the Lunarian was able to feel the shift in the aura around him. She smiled softly, and lifted the controller back up to her lap. Within minutes, both were yelling at the game with their tongues sticking out the side of their mouths, hunched over slightly as their thumbs punched the buttons.

Luna and Artemis hung their heads. It would seem their Queen could still act like her teenage self if she tried.

8888888888

"Come on, InuYasha," Serenity's stern tone spoke out as they walked to his Hummer after class. "I want to see it." The silver haired woman was holding her binder for class to her chest as she practically skipped besides the half demon, her curiosity eating away at her. InuYasha was dangerously close to being attacked if it meant she got to see it.

"Would ya stop harassing me about it?" White hair swished side to side as the half demon picked up his pace.

"InuYasha," Serenity sang out as she was easily able to keep up with him. "What did you get?"

It had been three weeks since the half demon had found out her secret. Keeping to their bargain, InuYasha had continued to train her (in secluded locations, of course) against demon attacks, and she tutored him with his grades to get his half-brother off his back. InuYasha's first test since their tutoring began had been handed back to him today, and the Lunarian was dying to know what he had received as a grade.

"I-nu-Ya-sha…" Serenity sang again with a wide smile on her face.

The half demon turned red. "I got an A, alright?" He snapped.

Serenity's face lit up as her smile widened. "Really?"

"Feh!"

"Aw, I am so proud of you!" She cheered, giving him a hug. It was only for a brief moment, but the half demon had blushed to the roots of his white hair at the intimate gesture. He was not used to such affection, even if she practically was like a little sister to him now.

"What for?"

"Because you achieved your goal!" She cheered. Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness and pride at her friend's achievement. "You wanted to improve, you worked hard to understand the material, and you raised your grade! Come on, I will get you Ramen to celebrate."

Dog ears perked up at the magic word. "I _do_ deserve it!"

8888888888

"Master InuYasha, Lord Sesshomaru has returned home and wants to see you." Jakken squawked from the doorway to InuYasha's suite.

"Damn bastard, always ordering me around," The half breed muttered.

"Cease speaking of my Lord that way, and get to the study!" The toad snapped. "Ungrateful pup." He muttered.

InuYasha made sure to step on the toad demon as he walked out his door, grumbling about how much the toad liked to kiss his half-brother's frozen rear end.

Lord Sesshomaru looked up from the document he was reading as the younger son of his sire walked in. "Sit."

"Don't order me around." InuYasha responded, defying his sibling by standing at the door and leaning against the frame.

"Hn." Sesshomaru responded with a narrowed gaze of liquid gold. "It has come to this Sesshomaru's attention that, by the grace of your tutor, your grades have improved as of late." His clawed hand set the paper he was looking over down, his gold eyes piercing his sibling's amber ones.

"Well you should be happy; I'm not disgracing you with my stupidity." He muttered sarcastically.

"For the moment," Sesshomaru replied, having heard him clearly.

InuYasha growled as he stood straight, his hands now clenched into fists. "That all you wanted, prick?"

"No," The silver haired demon stood. "You will invite this tutor over, so this Sesshomaru may thank them for achieving the impossible. Dinner tomorrow night; make sure they are present." InuYasha's mouth hung open. "I am leaving for a meeting with the Demon Council," The Western Lord continued on as he moved to pass the younger member of his Pack.

InuYasha's heart stopped, remaining where he was even after Sesshomaru had left their home. "Fuck!"

88888888

"Damn, that hurt!" Sailor Cosmos growled out. It was a horrid habit that she had picked up from InuYasha, but at the moment she did not care.

The youma that she was currently facing off against was fast; so much so, that she was relatively positive that she had not encountered anything this fast before. Even with her powers she was having trouble keeping up with it. Her only saving grace was being able to summon her shield each time it ran by her. However, that last pass was a trick, and now her left shoulder was dislocated as punishment. It was only with her training from InuYasha that she managed to avoid being run through completely.

"I so am not in the mood for this," She muttered. Her right gland glowed with Uranus' powers, and she slammed it to the ground. The pavement exploded beneath the youma as the attack hit, throwing him up into the air and allowed Sailor Cosmos the moment she needed to turn it to moon dust.

The Lunarian did not have a moment to catch her breath, being able to feel the presence of demons approaching. So after taking a quite glance to make sure no one was injured from this youma, she quickly disappeared into a portal.

What she was not expecting was for InuYasha to be waiting for her at her apartment. When the half demon saw that she was transformed and clutching her left shoulder, the wrinkle that was already present in his brow deepened. "You're hurt!"

"I'm fine, InuYasha." Sailor Cosmos stated as her outfit faded into jean shorts and a tank top and moved to the couch. "I'm technically a goddess, remember?"

"What happened?" He growled. His fists were clenched tightly, and Serenity had a feeling that there was more going on than her shoulder.

"A really fast youma is what happened, you over protective dog. It was only dislocated- I can pop it back in." She told him as she leaned back against the couch rest.

With a growl, her friend marched over. The half demon popped her shoulder back in faster than she could figure out what he was doing. "Warn me next time!" She growled back, the pain already dulling from her healing abilities.

"I came to warn you now," he told her. His aura was lashing all over the place. "Sesshomaru demanded you come over for dinner."

Her face paled. "Can you say that again? I think I am having trouble with my hearing."

"The ice prick said he wants to thank you for 'the impossible', but the bastard never does shit without reason. I think he wants to see who I've been hanging out with." By the time he was finished talking, InuYasha was pacing her living room.

"Ok…" she began as her heart rate increasingly drastically. The deadliest demon Lord wanted to have her over for dinner. If he found out what she was, everything would be ruined.

"He is a dog demon, right? So he is probably just curious about me," Serenity began. "How long could dinner last? You said he hardly talks, and he hates you for being only a half demon."

"So? You can't seriously be thinking of coming!" The half demon snapped.

"If I do not, he will only continue to press you." She stated. "It is best to get this over with now." Her blue eyes lowered in thought. "I can pass as a half demon. I will wear extra perfume – sorry," She added as his nose wrinkled just at the thought. "I will also make sure to sit next to you and away from him so that your scent can overpower mine. We will go in, get out, and hope he hates half demons as much as you say and therefore will never want to see me again."

Amber eyes blinked. "You know, that might work. You're just forgetting one thing, genius."

"What?"

"No one's ever managed to fool my brother. He's the Killing Perfection, remember?" He asked her. "What makes you think you can?"

"I've died before, how afraid should I be?" She asked with a shrug.

88888888

Brave face aside, Serenity was quite literally shaking in her shoes as she walked up the stairs to the door of InuYasha's home. She had spritzed herself with perfume a dozen times, and made sure that the bottle was in the pocket of her blazer for quick touch ups. Because she was invited to dinner by the ruling Demon Lord of the West, she made sure she had dressed to impress. Just because Lord Sesshomaru did not know who she really was did not mean that she had to embarrass herself or her ancestors by going to what _technically_ is a diplomatic dinner in casual attire. She wore a black strapless, form fitting dress with a black blazer over it, completing the look with strappy silver heels.

When InuYasha answered the door he was wearing black slacks, a red button up shirt, and red tie. When he saw her, he shook his head. "Even the bastard would admit you're a sight. Come on, wench."

"Aw, thank you InuYasha." Serenity smiled brightly. She knew that was quite a compliment, especially since the rough-around-the-edges male did not give compliments. "You clean up well yourself." _I keep forgetting to set him up with Kagome, _she thought.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, he's waiting for us. Damn, this better work!" He growled lowly as he led her down a hall. The antique paintings of the history of the Demon Dog clan continued to steal her attention as she followed her friend to what could be her Armageddon.

Lord Sesshomaru turned to face the entrance to his study as the door opened. He knew that his half-brother and his tutor had arrived; after all, he could hear them walking from down the hall. From the reports that Jakken had procured for him about InuYasha's new friend did not provide much information; her name was Serenity Tsukino, and there were no records of her demon blood or attachments to any noble family. However, his retainer was adamant that she at least a half demon.

When she walked in, Sesshomaru immediately understood why. From across the room, she was far too beautiful to be human. Her hair was as silver as his own, if not more, and for a moment he could see the Milky Way Galaxy in her eyes, but he soon saw that was due to the silver flecks in her blue eyes.

"Welcome," He began.

A bright smile spread her lips as she gave a deep bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Sesshomaru. I am honored that you have invited me to dinner." Well one thing was for sure, the media was not joking when they called him the most beautiful male in existence!

Sesshomaru nodded in greeting, taking note of the nervous twitching of InuYasha's ears and how he was sending his aura out slightly, as if marking his territory. The half breed was rather protective of this friend of his, and something inside of Sesshomaru stirred at the thought. The female did have remarkable manners, and held herself in a natural confidence and grace that only females of noble heritage could do. He began to approach them, her scent slowly filtering into his nose. When it did, he stopped his approach. At first, he was overwhelmed by the stench of mixed chemicals that humans called perfume. It caused his stomach to flutter from its potency; did the blasted woman always stink like this?

It was not until he delved deeper into her scent that everything changed. Under the odious chemicals she used, he could smell just a trace of her scent. It was slight, but pure. It was so very, very pure.

He knew this scent. His beast stirred within him as he stopped his approach. Could it really be? His nose did not lie: that scent was the scent of his Mate, the one he was meant to be with. It was the scent of the only one who could be his match.

He gave a mental sneer. Was it really a half demon that was to be _his_ Mate?

Hn… then again, she did not appear human at all, except for her rather round ears. Perhaps she was a full demon after all. He would not be able to tell with her doused in such filth. But a dog's nose knows, and it was without a doubt the same scent he found that one day on the breeze.

Serenity felt her heart beat increase as the demon's energy reached out to her. InuYasha could feel it as well, and pushed it out in warning. That seemed to take the demon lord out of his thoughts, and golden eyes were met with hers. "It is the least I can do for the woman who was actually able to accomplish placing knowledge in my half-brother's head."

InuYasha gave a huff that sounded more like a yip of outrage, but the Lunarian did not notice. Her eyes were wide at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, the dog demon's tone so… so _masculine _and powerful that it sent shivers down her spine. Could that be what her friends meant when they first heard her after she began becoming more like Neo Queen Serenity?

"He just needed the proper nudging," Serenity stated when shaking herself out of her thoughts. "The credit really goes to my friend, Ami. I merely applied the same tactics that she once used on me." She smiled at him once again, hoping to cover the shaking of hands by folding them together before her. Whether it was from nervousness or a strange and sudden attraction, she did not know.

Sesshomaru closed the distance, and InuYasha felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he watched his ever-at-a-distance older brother take the hand of his friend, and raise it to his lips. "Perhaps." He told her, able to find her natural scent much easier and now stronger that he was touching her. He was pleased to see that the warmth of his breath on her skin when he spoke had caused goose bumps to fly up her arm. It was no surprise to him that she was affected by his person; but what did surprise him was that she was not acting as the other power-hungry female demons he had met. If anything, she was unsure what to do in his presence, and almost skittish to get away. "Come, the meal shall be served now." He stated.

InuYasha growled, and with a clawed hand he snatched Serenity's hand from Sesshomaru's, turning her to the door. If Sesshomaru was that close to her, it would be all the easier for him to get her real scent! "Then let's go." He snapped as he practically pushed the silver haired woman out the door and toward the dining room. His brother was acting strange. Since when did the bastard show any interest in females? Sure, Serenity was the most beautiful woman that InuYasha had ever seen, but was that really enough to even tempt the King of all Icicles to flirt with her? If he showed too much interest then he would want to know everything about her, and that would be very, very bad.

8888888888

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be up soon!

~_Sandreline_


	5. Dinner Date

**A Dog's Nose Knows**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter – so here is a second one coming at you in gratitude! I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Dinner Date**

InuYasha practically shoved Serenity into the dining room, making sure to stay between her and his brother at all times. "Your manners are as charming as ever, InuYasha," Lord Sesshomaru's cold voice softly spoke, sitting at the head of the table. "Cease shoving her around as if she was cattle."

"Feh," was the only answer that the younger son of the West gave as he moved Serenity to the second seat from Sesshomaru's right. The plan for the half demon to sit between them at all times, and he would be damned if something stopped him from doing that.

"Our guest shall sit in the place of honor, InuYasha; surely you know at least that." The Lord correct from his own chair, motioning to the seat that InuYasha was already moving to sit down in.

InuYasha was saved from growling by Serenity's ever-diplomatic answer, her voice practically compelling civility from the two brothers. "As a guest, it would be improper to force one of my hosts, and my friend, from their likened seat. I thank you for the offer; however, this seat allows me a better view of this lavish room." While she spoke, the silver-haired woman smiled softly, and took the elaborately folded napkin from her dish to spread over her lap. To further compliment, she added, "The paintings are rather extraordinary."

Sesshomaru allowed her this victory as he observed her behavior. She truly did exceed the presence of someone trained in the royal ways, as that was no natural knack for diplomacy that she welded so easily. It was something that could only be learned over a long period of time, and was not something taught to the general public. His retainer was correct when the toad informed him that she clearly came from a wealthy family. "Then this Sesshomaru shall accommodate your wishes," He stated. "After all, you have managed to not only refrain from killing the half demon for his brash ways, but have also managed to achieve having him retain academic knowledge." Servants entered the room with trays for their first course, a plate elegantly decorated with samples of traditional and popular sushi dishes and raw meat. The dog demon observed that the female did not even reach for her chopsticks until he had taken his own in his clawed hand and sampled a slice of yellowtail. "You have accomplished even what this Sesshomaru has not; you must teach me your secret."

Serenity did her best to conceal her blush, but the combination of his deep voice and his incredible looks had her off set in his presence. Thankfully, she was saved by InuYasha butting in. "Ya make it sound like I'm an idiot, ya bastard."

"Up until your improved grades, this Sesshomaru had believed you were."

InuYasha growled, and Serenity could not help the soft giggle that escaped her lips. The sound recaptured and held Sesshomaru's attention. With the demon lord now observing his friend once again, InuYasha's agitation grew. His brother was never one for long sentences, let alone having a conversation with someone. It had his hackles raised; Sesshomaru was clearly interested in his friend. He was supposed to be his usual silent self, say nothing, and then leave like he always did. What went so wrong with their plan?

"Tell me of your family, Serenity," Sesshomaru began, causing InuYasha to stiffen in his chair and his ears flatten against his white hair. "I thought I was aware of all of the dog demon families in my territory, yet this Sesshomaru was unaware of your existence."

Serenity's outward appearance remained calm, though her heart was pounding so fast that she was sure the two demons beside her would not be able to hear it. Knowing full well that the demon Lord was most likely was aware of her very-human parents from a background check per Luna and Artemis' warning, she went with the truth. "I do not remember my birth father, and my mother never spoke of him after his passing. She also passed away a long time ago," Serenity turned her gaze from her plate to the demon lord. "I was raised by a human couple." He did not have to know that was a mix of her past life and her present one.

"Hn," Sesshomaru's eyes lowered slightly in interest. What faint trace of her scent he could detect under the perfume, he could tell that she was telling the truth; but she still managed to evade answering what he really wanted to know.

InuYasha glared at Sesshomaru, before taking his chopsticks and shoving four pieces of sushi in his mouth. "Lay off the interrogation, asshole," He mumbled with puffy cheeks.

"InuYasha," Serenity whispered to him. "It is alright."

"Tell me, were you injured in the youma battle from several weeks ago?"

Serenity's head snapped to the demon Lord as InuYasha began choking on his food. "How would your Lordship be aware I was even in a youma attack?" She asked.

"This Sesshomaru recognizes your scent," He answered as he leaned back in his chair and placed his clawed hand on the arm rest. "It was faint, but now familiar. Scent is a very powerful tool for our kind, and we never forget one."

As InuYasha managed to unblock his throat and open his mouth to yell, Serenity intervened. "I was unfortunately caught in the cross fire, yes. When the Sailor Scout appeared I was able to get away. I am fully healed, and will be sure to avoid such confrontations in the future."

The demon Lord did his best to remain composed at hearing of her injured. His beast roused at the news, demanding to ensure her safety. Such a reaction from his beast was the confirmation that he needed that Serenity was, indeed, his Mate. "This Sesshomaru is relieved you are well." He stated with a heated voice.

Serenity's eyes widened slightly and her stomach fluttered. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Was it just her, or was her voice rather breathy when she responded?

The silver haired male gave a small smirk. She was obviously affected by him, but still very skittish with caution. His half-brother, however, was doing a remarkable impersonation of a fish out of water. "Is your tie too tight, brother?" Sesshomaru asked. "Your face is rather blue."

Serenity looked at her friend to see that his face, was in fact, turning an interesting shade of blue. "InuYasha?" She asked in concern.

The white haired male ground his teeth together as he answered. "I'm fine."

The servants came and removed their empty dinnerware, replacing them a plate full of cracked lobster with a side of rosemary garlic potatoes and buttered pasta. Serenity's eyes sparkled at the food; when Sesshomaru treated someone to dinner, he treated them in style!

The demon was interested to see Serenity's obvious approval of the meal. At least she was not like other females who only demanded a salad to watch their figure. "Does the meal please you?" His deep voice asked.

He was met with a bright smile. "It looks so delicious; I am not sure where to begin."

He waved a clawed hand. "Do not hold back on my account."

Serenity immediately complied, taking a potato and popping it in her mouth. Her eyes closed for a brief moment as she let out a hum of approval, and Sesshomaru knew his eyes flashed red for a moment as the sudden desire to be the one to have her make that hum.

InuYasha growled lowly, fully aware of what his half-brother was thinking as he watched Sesshomaru watch Serenity. He glared his aura out in warning, causing a fang-filled silent snarl from Sesshomaru. That did not stop InuYasha, however, and the two brothers continued to stare one another down.

It was almost two minutes later where Serenity realized that she was the only one eating. When she looked up, her blue eyes widened at the picture the two dogs made. "Is everything alright?" She asked gently.

Amber and gold turned to meet her gaze. "Fine." They responded in unison.

Serenity was saved by the ringing of her cell phone. "My apologies, I have to take this," She said as she stood up.

Sesshomaru nodded, and Serenity quickly turned to exit the room. If Luna was calling her, it could only mean one thing. "Where is it?" Serenity asked.

"In front of the Hino Shrine," Luna stated. "Grandpa Hino called it in; you need to get down there."

"On it." She answered and snapped her phone shut. It was a blessing in disguise – she needed to get away from Sesshomaru and fast, because it would be suicidal to develop a crush on her friend's older brother, that just so happens to want her as a personal weapon.

She returned to the dining room just in time to witness InuYasha jump up from his chair and slam his clawed hands on the table. "I'm warning you, Sesshomaru! Keep away from her!"

"I am so sorry," She began, causing the attention of both males, "But I have to go. I hope you do not think my departure rude; I am honored to have been invited."

Sesshomaru was instantly before her, once more taking her hand in his own to bring it to his lips. "It was this Sesshomaru's pleasure to meet you, Serenity. I am grateful for your assistance in broadening the whelp's education, as well as for your stimulating company."

Serenity felt her cheeks flush, and a strange feeling roll in the pit of her stomach, something that Endymion never made her feel.

InuYasha once more cut between them, literally pulling Serenity out of his home. "I'll walk ya out," He stated as he passed his brother.

Sesshomaru watched until her silver streams were no longer visible, not disappointed at all in the view of her back side. He was not surprised that InuYasha was protective of her; she was his first friend, after all. However, half demon or not, she was clearly destined for him. Sesshomaru was never denied what was his.

8888888888

"Never come back here," InuYasha warned her as he was finally able to get her outside, his voice a mix of an angry growl and fear. "Stay as far away from the bastard as possible."

"InuYasha, not that I was not already aware of that, but I have a feeling there is something else that happened in there that I don't know…" Serenity began.

"Forget about it, and get out of here!" He snapped. "Sesshomaru took an interest in you, a big one! That's exactly the opposite of what we wanted, so get out of here!"

Serenity nodded, and with a flick of her wrist she opened a portal. "I have to go take care of a youma, call me tomorrow!" With a brief hug, she leapt into the portal.

Dog ears swerving for even the slightest sound that anyone saw her leave through a portal, and satisfied that their secret was safe, InuYasha turned to make his way to the training room. He has some steam to work off.

8888888888

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well! There will be a new one out as soon as I update "The Corporate Catch"! Thank you so much for your support!

~_Sandreline_


	6. Should I, Should I Not

**A Dog's Nose Knows**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for your kind words, I could not believe the hype over the last chapter! As a thank you, here is the next shot – I hope you enjoy it as well!

**Chapter 6: Should I, Should I Not**

"I think I should start dating again."

Artemis, who was so surprised at her random admission, went from a deep sleep to landing on the floor from the couch with frizzled fur.

Luna, who was more composed than her husband, sat up and turned startled red eyes to her ward. "Where is this coming from?"

The three had been sitting on the couch in Serenity's living room after dinner on Wednesday night, preparing for the new episode of _Arrow_ to air. (The show was based off of the Green Arrow line – as if she would ever give up her love for comic books!) The Lunarian had her feet tucked under her with her arms wrapped around a pillow. At the feline's words, the monarch blushed and clutched the pillow tighter to her chest. "I forgot what it was like to feel the butterflies in my stomach…"

Artemis jumped back up on the couch, shaking his white fur down. "Did something happen to remind you of it?"

Serenity blushed harder. "Lord Sesshomaru," She whispered.

Both feline's ears perked up. "InuYasha's brother?" Artemis verified.

Serenity nodded.

"At dinner last night?" Luna pried.

The silver head nodded again. "The pictures in the magazine do not do him justice. It was so hard to not stare at him," She tried to explain, her voice almost guilty. "The first time he kissed by hand, I don't know… I felt something. His lips were so warm, and the way he was looking at me…"

"How was he looking at you?" Artemis inquired. He was her male guardian, after all. If there was ever a time to put on the daddy act, it sounded like this was it.

Blue eyes sparkled. "I felt desired. He looked at me like a woman to fight for, something that should be prized." She paused, her voice saddening. "_He_ never looked at me like that…"

Both guardians knew who she was referring to. "Serenity, this is one of the ruling demons that wants to use you as a weapon against the youma." Luna reminded her.

Serenity scowled slightly. "I know, Luna! It's not like I could forget," She sighed. "I was just saying that it was nice to be looked at like that, let alone by someone who looks like he does!" The pillow was clutched a little tighter once more. "The way his voice sounded when he spoke to me, it was like I could practically feel a purr pass through my body. It was almost like I was drawn to him."

Red and Blue eyes shared a concerned look. Was their Queen developing feelings for the Demon Lord? "Are you sure he had no idea who you were?" Luna wanted to verify.

Serenity nodded. "InuYasha was far too protective; not to mention I have no doubts that if Sesshomaru even suspected my real identity, he would not have let me leave."

"Serenity," Luna asked warily, "do you know any reasons why he would have given you such attentions?"

Serenity had a soft blush dusted across her cheeks as she slowly shook her head. "No, but maybe because he believed me to be a female dog demon he was just flattering me. According to InuYasha, there are few female dog demons that are not… well, he used the crude word for a female dog…"

Both cats hung their heads. That boy and his mouth…

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if it was just a matter of Sesshomaru being lured in by her shine," Artemis stated proudly. "After all, our beautiful charge has come a long way." His smile at her was full of pointed teeth, and his white tail swished behind him.

"That had to have been it," Serenity nodded. "There is no way that he would have been flirting with me like that otherwise," She added. "It was nothing like what I expected from what InuYasha told us about him, or the media."

"Oh, look! It's on!" Artemis purred as his baby blue eyes swiveled to the television.

As the deep voice of Stephen Amell filtered from the set, Serenity leaned back against the couch. It was completely logical that Sesshomaru had felt her shine – she was Lunarian, and he did bare the mark of the Moon on his brow. So there could a connection after all. However, he also could have been doing it for a number of other reasons. For example, if what InuYasha said was true, it could even have been as petty as getting enjoyment for tormenting his younger half-brother.

So why did it bother her so much?

8888888888

Serenity was walking down the stairs of her apartment complex when she was stopped by a demon with purple hair who was carrying one of the most beautiful (and obviously expensive) arrangements of flowers that she had ever seen. "Serenity Tsukino?" The stranger asked as her green eyes widened at the vision before her.

The silver haired woman's eyes watched the demon with caution. "Yes?"

The purple haired woman smiled warmly, and Serenity sensed no ill intend. "I have a delivery for you," She held out the impressive floral collection for her, and the Lunarian was so floored that it took her a moment to even reach for it.

"For me?" Serenity asked. "Are you sure? Who is it from?"

The woman, who was still practically in awe at Serenity's presence, gave another smile. "My employer mentioned a card was in there… somewhere…" The stranger demon was rather playful, almost like a kitten. "I was just told to deliver it. I hope you enjoy!" After a moment's thought, the unknown female added a small bow before she turned and took her leave.

"Wait," Serenity called out, so floored with surprised that she had not even been able to properly thank her. It was too late, for she had disappeared, and instead Serenity turned her attention to her surprise.

The vase that contained the arrangement was white and obviously designer, with a yellow and blue silk sash tied in a bow around the top. The flowers themselves were over a dozen of the most pristine white and perfectly shaped Casablanca Lilies that she had ever seen in her entire life. Serenity's heart was beating faster than normal, and the butterflies in her stomach had returned. Who would send her something like this?

With great care, she held the vase in one hand and searched for a card. Sure enough, blending with the white of the flowers was a white envelope and silver seal. Plucking it out, she sat down on the stairs with the vase next to her. Opening it up, she pulled out the card. It was silver, and the black calligraphy writing was precise and very masculine.

_Lady Serenity,_

_Words cannot express the delight that I had with your company the other night. _

_It is my desire that you allow this Sesshomaru the pleasure of taking you to dinner,_

_this time in a more private setting._

_Tomorrow evening, a driver shall arrive at six in the evening to escort you to the restaurant. _

_-Sesshomaru Taisho_

As she read through his words, her heart rate further accelerated. Could it be that the most powerful and feared demon in existence… had been sincere with his flirtations? Could it be the demon that unknowingly wanted to use her as a weapon… also wanted to date her?

Serenity looked up at the beautiful blue sky. It would be the stupidest thing she could do; the more time she spent with him, the greater the risk to him finding out her identity.

On the other hand, he was invoking feelings in her that she had not felt before. She was nervous and excited at the same; but it was a good nervous, like she was going on an adventure into the unknown. That had never been the case with Mamoru; with him, she was always nervous he would leave her again. Serenity could still vividly recall the almost heated gaze Sesshomaru's golden eyes held when they looked at her, and the soft feel his lips on the back of her hand.

Was it the danger that made it exciting to her? The danger of what he would do to her if he found out who she was? She would be like an undercover agent.

Then it went right back to the fact that, despite knowing who he was and his ruthless reputation, she did feel _connected _to him somehow.

Serenity shook her head. Who was she kidding? According to Fate, she was meant to be with Mamoru, and that was not happening.

Perhaps… it was Destiny? They were two different matters, after all.

Oh come on now, what was she thinking? There was no way it was Fate or Destiny. She was just trying to find an excuse, a reason- any reason- to explain or avoid going. That was fear, and fear led to Chaos.

She would never let Chaos rule her.

With a nod, she picked up the beautiful flowers and stood. She would go to dinner with Sesshomaru; as Mina and Makoto would say, why should she turn down a free dinner with a gorgeous man? She lived longer than humans did, and she was a people person. It was important for her to get out there and start dating again. It was also important for her to be happy.

But most importantly… what was she going to do about InuYasha?

88888888

"_Hello_?"

"Kagome? It's Serenity!"

The ebony haired young woman on the other end of the phone smiled brightly. "_I was just about to call you_!"

Serenity laughed. "We must be mentally connected," She began. "I actually wanted to call because I have just set you up on a date tomorrow night with a very good friend of mine."

"_You didn't_!" Kagome moaned.

"Just listen to me," Serenity explained. She had been planning on setting the two up anyway; now it also worked as a cover so she could go out un-chaperoned!

After getting Kagome into a nervous excitement for the date, she called InuYasha. He took more work, but now she would not have to worry about her friend finding out about her impromptu date with his older brother.

The only thing left to do was figure out what she was going to wear…

8888888888

**For those of you that have not seen the tv show "Arrow" – oh wow, you are missing out! **I am a major DC Comics girl, and it is amazing. They twisted some characters, like Dinah/Black Canary and Speedy, etc – but this show is phenomenal. You have to check it out!

Thank you all so very much for your continued support and kind words in regards to this story. The backwave from the last chapter astounded me, and since you all enjoyed it so much I figured: let's do it again! :)

Thank you so very much for all of your support! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!

_~Sandreline _


	7. A Date with Destiny

**A Dog's Nose Knows**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Oh my goodness, I cannot believe all the wonderful feedback that I have received in regards to this story! I am _truly and terribly sorry _that it has taken me so long to update. There was a family tragedy that, along with work, prevented me for updating as I usually do.

However, my Muse has been rocking and rolling, and I am going to be able to blast out more chapters for you. Thank you for all of your wonderful support!

**Chapter 7: A Date with Destiny**

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" A feminine voice half squealed. Kagome Higurashi was fidgeting with nerves so badly, she was sure she would start having a seizure any minute now. How did Serenity get her to agree to do this? It was a blind date, for crying out loud! Since when did she do dates?

Not to mention this was a really, really nice restaurant. It was not exactly her style. Kagome preferred to be in a more relaxed setting. This place screamed wealth and sophistication; if anything, it was making her even more nervous. Kagome wrung her hands together. Maybe she would be able to get out and claim she got sick…

Silver hair with dogs ears caught her attention. Nope, it was too late; that had to be him. InuYasha.

…Serenity failed to mention just how adorable those dog-ears were. Kagome really wanted to go up and rub them…

Amber eyes blinked. "She didn't tell me you was deaf."

Blue gray eyes flashed in anger. "Excuse me?"

The half demon huffed. "I asked if you were Kagome."

The ebony haired young woman nodded. "I am. You must be InuYasha."

"Do random people always guess your name right?" He replied sarcastically. Damn it, this was not off to a good start. But his fucking nerves had him not thinking straight.

"Funny, Serenity told me that you were a nice guy."

Well, he was not expecting a spitfire. Something about her caused him to feel strange. Her scent… it was very soothing, and creamy. Yeah, like vanilla, but with a hint of spice.

Kagome growled. What was with this guy? "This was a mistake, so if you'll excuse me-"

"Sorry," InuYasha snapped as his ears flattened against his hair. He held up his clawed hands in defeat. "Look, I didn't mean to come off as an ass right away." With a sigh, he continued. "Serenity warned me I need to work on that. This just isn't my thing, alright?"

Kagome stood for a moment, observing him. Now that she thought about it, he seemed to be just as uneasy about being in the entrance of such a fancy and well-to-do restaurant as she was.

"You know," Kagome slowly began, "I know a great hole-in-the-wall restaurant a couple blocks from here. They have great udon, and ramen." InuYasha's ears perked up at the mention of ramen. "But on one condition." She warned him.

"What?"

"I get to rub your ears."

88888888

"And just what do you think you are doing, young lady?" Luna asked as her red eyes landed on her ward.

"Getting ready."

"For a date, it appears," Luna pointed out as her tail swished from side to side.

The Lunarian paused for just a moment before she continued to apply the pale gold eye shadow. She was in love with the color lately. "It is."

"Who he is? Is he a respectable gentleman? Where is he taking you?" Artemis interrupted with a half-serious and half-joking tone as he leapt onto the bed beside his wife.

Serenity debated on telling them the truth, but if she did, then it would only end in chaos. "He is surprising me."

The two felines shared a knowing look. It was apparent their monarch was not going to tell them anything she did not want them to know. They knew from experience that when she wanted to be stubborn, there was no stopping her.

"Please be safe, Serenity," Luna almost whispered in concern.

"And have fun… but not too much." Artemis added.

The silver haired woman smiled lovingly at the two felines. "I will." Standing up, she gave a spin. "How do I look?" Serenity chose a black one-shoulder dress that stopped just short of her knees; it was form fitting and a bit short if the demon Lord was planning on six star, but she still managed to make it appear alluring. She finished it off with black heels that had satin bows on the outside of her ankle. A dainty diamond and white gold bracelet adorned her left hand, and matching studs were in her ears. As a courtesy to the dog demon she was meeting, she had purchased a new, completely natural perfume that had no chemicals, but was still very strong. She could protect her natural scent and still not make his nose burn.

"Fit for a Queen." The white feline purred in pride.

A knock at the door sounded the arrival of the driver that Sesshomaru told her would be picking her up- right on time, too. She gave each of her guardian's a kiss on the head before taking her leave.

"Lady Serenity," the demon greeted with a bow. He had very long, black hair in a braid with a purple cross on his forehead. Serenity knew he was not a demon, but he was not human either.

"Lady Serenity, I have been instructed to escort you to my Lord." He bowed.

"Hello. What is your name?"

"Bankotsu, my lady."

Serenity shook her head and smiled. "None of that lady nonsense please. Just Serenity."

He smirked. "And risk my life at the claws of Lord Sesshomaru? No thanks." With a wave of his hand, he motioned to the stairs. "Allow me to show you to the car."

Serenity watched him with knowing eyes, and for a moment Bankotsu almost wanted to fidget. "My driver _and _my bodyguard, hm?" His eyes opened ever so slightly in surprise, and she continued. "I can take care of myself. The car is this way?" She asked as she walked off, her poise nothing but elegant.

The mercenary, having never been so caught off guard before, smirked after a moment. Oh, he liked this one. Perhaps she was just what his Lord needed.

"I don't suppose you will indulge me with information as to my destination?" Serenity asked from the backseat of the car as they pulled away from the curb.

The mercenary smirked. "Not a chance."

Serenity sighed dramatically, and replied in a playful tone, "Then obvious I have no choice but to allow you to bring me to your Master. Slap on the irons." She quoted from _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

Bankotsu gave a short laugh. "I can see why Lord Sesshomaru is interested in you; you are different."

It was Serenity's turn to smirk. "I get that a lot."

The Lunarian' s ride to her date's unknown whereabouts was rather short, and soon her driver escort was assisting her out the door of the town car. "Good luck," he commented.

"I'll need it," She answered back as trepidation began to fill her. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. This demon wanted to use her as a weapon; what was she thinking, going on a date with him? Was it too late to fake sick?

"Welcome to **Aragawa**, Lady Serenity." The hostess smiled warmly and bowed. Serenity's blue eyes widened slightly. This was one of the world's most expensive restaurants, a little steak house in Tokyo's _Shinbashi_ district. True to tradition, the outside of the building did not leave much to be desired. However, this topped Forbes's list several years in a row for a reason; it was one of the most exclusive restaurants in the world, and they were very choosy with their clientele. The hostess escorted her inside the building and to shiny metal elevator. "We hope that you enjoy your experience," The hostess added as she remained outside. "The seating host will escort you to your table."

Serenity smiled warmly. "Thank you very much." The elevator clicked shut a moment later, and she felt herself being lifted up. After a minute the doors opened once more into a rather chic looking restaurant.

True to the greeting hostess' word, a man appeared before her. "Lady Serenity, welcome. Allow me to escort you to Lord Sesshomaru." Following silently behind the man, she easily spotted the silver head of hair waiting for her next to the window, a window that had a surprisingly spectacular view.

The Western Lord stood from his table as they approached, and the host gave bow as he returned to his post. Without hesitation, the Demon Lord took her left hand in his clawed one and brought it to his lips. He almost purred as he realized that, while she still covered her scent, it was now at least with natural oils. "You look delectable tonight, Serenity." Sesshomaru informed her as he guided her to her seat.

"You flatter me, Lord Sesshomaru," She replied as she observed him return to his seat. "I cannot express the depth of my gratitude for the lovely flowers you sent me. I adore them."

Golden eyes glinted as they burned into her blue ones. "This Sesshomaru is most pleased." In fact, he was. Her style of communication reeked of royal training. Tonight, he had every intention of obtaining answers. Being able to enjoy the company of the woman who was to be his Mate was a bonus. After all, even if she was a half demon, her beauty and diplomacy would equal that of a full blooded demoness who lacked her skills. If his Beast had chosen her, then only she could be his match in every way he needed.

"I am rather curious about something," Serenity added as a dainty hand lifted he water glass to her lips to take a sip, and Sesshomaru found himself slightly jealous of the glass. She was more nervous than she could ever remember, and the butterflies were back in her stomach, but she was rather proud of her outward appearance. "What in the Moon's name prompted you to invite me on a date?"

The demon smirked. "You are aware of how dog demon's identify their life Mate?"

Serenity nodded. To better play the part, both InuYasha and her guardians have given her a crash course in the world of dog demon's.

Sesshomaru continued as Serenity took another sip of water. Her mouth was very dry from nerves. "Upon finding your scent, this Sesshomaru's beast awoken." Slowly leaning back as his golden gaze remained hotly on her blue, he continued. "It would appear that you are this Sesshomaru's intended."

Serenity was barely able to keep from spraying the water in her mouth across the table to shower the demon Lord, and instead ended up choking. Sesshomaru's eyes glazed with worry for a moment, until he realized that she was able to get her coughing under control. "I'm sorry, your what?" She asked after a moment, her blue eyes wide and slightly crazed with fear.

The Western Lord remained calm, however, as if this was a conversation about the weather and not a life-altering matter. "My beast and I find it difficult to concentrate on anything but you, Serenity. Every detail of your person has been eternally etched into memory. This Sesshomaru has every intention of pursuing you; and rest assured, this Sesshomaru always obtains what he pursues."

Serenity blushed. Her heart must have been beating faster than a Lamborghini on the autobahn. "With all due respect, Lord Sesshomaru, I believe that the conversation has taken a turn to something far too serious for a first date." As InuYasha would say, _Holy shit!_ She had to get out of here. Yup, this was a bad idea alright! Bad, bad, bad!

"Hn," Sesshomaru responded. "Very well; if it pleases you, then let us move on to ordering our meal." As if summoned by magic, their water appeared at their table.

Serenity glanced at the menu, noticing that it was all beef. "The Wagyu beef, please." She asked.

Sesshomaru nodded in approval of her choice. "Myself as well; cooked rare, just heated."

The waiter took their menus and bowed before he left. Serenity felt a chill go down her spine as Sesshomaru's perfect features focused on her once again. "Tell me, Serenity," he began, "What do you enjoy doing in your spare time?"

Serenity did her best not to fidget in her seat. "I mostly enjoy spending time with my friends; however, their departures in pursuit of their dream careers has left me with much more free time."

"This Sesshomaru would be happy to assist you in occupying that time," He told her. Serenity blushed. He had said it is such a nonchalant way, yet his words caused her body to overheat. This male should not be allowed to look at women the way he was currently looking at her, let alone talk to them with his voice. He managed to make everything sound so _sensual_. Then again, if he desired her as he said he did, maybe he was doing that on purpose…

"What are you studying?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Were they playing Twenty Questions? "My first degree is in International Relations, which I received last year. I am currently working on a degree for Demon Relations, which is how I met InuYasha." She informed him.

"A woman who enjoys an education," He practically purred.

Serenity could not help but smirk. "I assure you that has not always been the case."

A silver eyebrow from her companion rose in question. "Oh?"

Blue eyes brightened and she smiled lovingly as her memories brought her back to her teenage years, surrounded by her friends. "Ami used to try her best, but I just did not have enough energy left in my day to focus on my studies. Rei used to throw a fit, but Mina was always right there with me. I even used to get detention from falling asleep in class."

Sesshomaru frowned. "What could have caused you to be so relentlessly exhausted?" With demon blood, even diluted, she should not have been so fatigued.

Serenity proceeded with caution. "It was before demons were forced to reveal themselves. I wore a special talisman that concealed who I was – it turned my hair blonde- and when added with my training it left me rather drained." She answered. Oh, that was good! Very believable.

"Hn," was her reply. "It is a shame and a waste that you had to conceal your true identity. This Sesshomaru is pleased that you no longer must do so." His golden eyes flashed with heat once again, and Serenity could literally feel her cheeks burning.

She needed to turn the tides – after all, if he was learning about her, then she should learn about him. "What do you like to do in your spare time, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You will refer to this Sesshomaru without the title," He corrected her, "And this Sesshomaru has many interests."

It was her turn to arch her eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Hunting," He began, "Though in the traditional sense of our kind. Conquest, as well. Though I can no longer kill an opponent like it was permitted several hundred years ago, I can still conquer in the boardroom. While it is not quite as thrilling as war was several hundred years ago, it suffices."

A chill went down Serenity's back. She vividly recalled Sesshomaru's reputation, and the fact that he was very aptly named. "InuYasha mentioned that your father was once considered the strongest demon of all Japan."

Sesshomaru nodded. "He was, and this Sesshomaru strived for centuries before finally exceeding his power." The demon smirked.

Damn, he looked sexy when he did that.

For his part, the small female before him captivated the Western Lord. Her hair was even more silver than his own, and just as the first time he swore that her eyes were actually portals to the universe, as he could practically see the cosmos swirling in their depths. She was entirely too enchanting, something that no other female had even been to him.

"How are you with children?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Serenity blushed, hoping that he was not attempting to allude back to the whole Mate topic. "I love them," She admitted. "For a short while, I had fostered a little girl. I… knew her parents." She informed him as she looked down, her heart broken at the thought that Rini would no longer be born.

The demon was instantly aware that she was greatly saddened at the apparent loss of the child, but also very pleased. "This Sesshomaru has someone for you to meet."

Serenity turned her blue back to him, her head slightly tilted in curiosity. It reminded Sesshomaru of a puppy, and he found it surprisingly adorable. "You do?"

"Her name is Rin."

Boy, did that name sound familiar… "Oh!" Her eyes widened. "I recall InuYasha mentioning that name once; but when I asked about her, he just told me it was for another day."

Sesshomaru nodded. "This Sesshomaru adopted a human child. It would greatly placate this Sesshomaru if you were to meet her."

Serenity could not help smiling brightly. "I would love to."

The conversation was interrupted as the meal was brought, their beef served with only pepper and mustard. However, Serenity could not argue the amount of money it cost to eat the meal once she tasted it. It was the most amazing Wagyu she had ever eaten.

Conversation was light during their meal so they could enjoy the delicacy, with Sesshomaru telling Serenity more about his ward. Serenity found herself becoming quite enamored with Sesshomaru, but she still had not decided if that was a good thing or a bad thing just yet.

The meal was over too quickly, and Sesshomaru even pulled her chair back when she went to rise. She did not even want to know how much the bill cost, but she found herself not wanting the date to end so soon, and she told him so.

"It would be improper of me not to indulge the beautiful lady," He told her while offering her his hand. "Shall we go for a walk? There is a park near here, if you should wish it."

Serenity gifted him with one of her million watt smiles. "I would love to."

The demon practically purred as she wrapped her hand around his bicep as he led her out of the building. "The Moon is beautiful tonight," She said as she looked up at her birthplace, its crescent shining brightly in the night sky.

"It is one of the things that has caught this Sesshomaru's eye," He answered.

Serenity looked at him from the corner of her eye. From everything that the media and InuYasha had informed her, he was acting way out of character. They entered the park and slowly enjoyed sound of water trickling through the river. Serenity leaned over the railing of the bridge to look at the koi fish swimming below.

"Serenity, it would greatly please me to have you attend dinner at my residence tomorrow night, and meet this one's ward." Sesshomaru deep voice floated around her.

Serenity looked up from the koi fish and met his golden eyes. As their gaze met, she felt it. A warmth in her chest, the birth of a new star.

"I would love to."

8888888888

So, what do you think? Did that make up for the absence?  
Thank you all so very much for your continued support! You are all wonderful, I love you all! Thank you!

~Sandreline


	8. Taking Advantage

**A Dog's Nose Knows**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am SO sorry for the delay in my writing… _but _feel free to blame my husband (FF writer James Philipson) for deleting it off my computer, thus causing me to not only re-write it all, but forgetting what I had written.

My darling husband, prepare to feel their wrath. Just remember that even though I want to take a frying-pan to your head "Tangled" style, I still love you more than anything.

I profusely apologize for the inconvenience! That, and the fact that the re-write is NOT ANYWHERE NEAR AS GOOD as the original was…

Please remember that I do not own Sailor Moon or InuYasha… if I did, I would be retired somewhere enjoying my spoils.

**Chapter 8: Taking Advantage**

Luna and Artemis both dared to peek around the corner and peer into Serenity's bedroom. Their silver haired monarch was sitting on the floor on her knees, her eyes sweeping the room. Clothing was strewn around the room in every direction, covering the bed, handing from the walls, and the closet was thrown open to display all of the articles of clothing that it held.

"I still vote that we stay out here," Artemis whispered to his wife. "I don't want to be called in to play judge while she spends who-knows-how-long modeling for us…"

Luna nodded. "I think you're right, Artemis." She told him. Her maroon eyes turned to him. "Do you think she will be alright? This is her second date, and we do not even know who the man is."

Artemis nodded. "We will find out soon enough. In the meantime, I think she's proven she can take care of herself." Both cats glanced at their Queen one more time, before returning to the living room to continue their marathon of "Arrow" season one.

Serenity gave a sigh as her blue eyes swept her room again. How is it that despite having so many outfits that she knew she loved, she could not find one single thing to wear? She had to leave for Lord Sesshomaru's soon, as he wanted her to meet Rin. Serenity wanted to wear something more casual so she could be comfortable playing with the small child, but not too casual so as to be considered rude in the Demon Lord's presence.

"What am I going to wear?" She whined to herself in despair. Not to mention she had no idea how she was going to keep InuYasha from finding out that she was at his home…with his brother… and somewhat dating him… apparently his destined mate, blah blah… she was doomed.

Her cellphone rang, causing her to start slightly. She rose from the floor and walked to her night stand, picking up the device before she sat on her bed. "Hello?"

"_You could have warned me that he was going to be rude and obnoxious_." Kagome's voice filtered through the speaker.

"Oh no," Serenity groaned. "I am so sorry, Kagome. I told him to be on his best behavior, but he tends to stick his head up his rear-end when he meets new people…" Serenity began.

Kagome laughed. "_It's alright, Sere. We bit each other's heads off, and decided to go get some ramen together and start over_." Kagome explained as she smiled on her end. "_It was actually wonderful; I could tell he was uneasy, but he was so cute. I love his ears_!"

Serenity smiled brightly. "Kags, that is so great!" She said. "Did he ask you out on a second date yet?"

"_For today_!" She said happily. "_I guess his brother practically kicked him out of the house today, for some reason he does not know. So we are going to the amusement park_."

Serenity felt the chip on her shoulder shrink. Of course the perfect Demon Lord would have already thought of that! "Make sure to say **half-**brother, so Inu doesn't get mad. Haha. That sounds like so much fun! I want all the details later." Serenity ordered.

Kagome laughed. "_Oh, right! You bet. I have to go, I just wanted to call and say thank you. I think I may really like him, gruff exterior included_."

The Lunarian gave a chuckle. "It gets better the more you get to know him. Have fun!" The two friends hung up, and Serenity smiled. She was glad that she was able to set up two of her friends; she really did believe that they would be good together. Kagome was not the type of person to let prejudices affect her judgment of people, and she had that personality that would not let InuYasha's pointy edges burst her bubble.

Her eyes once more landed on the clothing around her room. "I still have no idea what I am going to wear!"

88888888

Serenity nervously fidgeted at the front door to Sesshomaru's home, before lecturing herself and forcing herself to stand poised and still. She pulled the all-natural perfume out of her space-pocket and gave herself one more spritz just to be safe. Why was she so nervous? She felt like she was going to be sick. She still had time to turn around and call it off…

One of the large doors opened to reveal the toad from before. Lord Sesshomaru's retainer bowed ever so slightly to her before allowing her to enter. "Lord Sesshomaru will meet you shortly. Follow me."

"Thank you," She spoke as she entered, waiting to follow the toad. She had decided on black jeans that were tight in just the right places that flared out at the bottom to cover her black-ballet shoes. She wore a pale blue off-the-shoulder cardigan with it, and was thankful she did because the air conditioning was powerful inside the lavish home.

Jakken led her to the main living room, and told her to wait. His beady eyes observed her for several moments before he took his leave. Yes, he was certain that she was from a noble family. Once he announced her arrival to he great Lord Sesshomaru, he would look over the documents at his desk that listed the noble demon houses of Japan, and find out just _which _family it was.

Serenity sat herself on one of couches, enjoying how it was the perfect mixture of firmness and softness. There were magnificent pictures of landscapes around the room, and she could not help but let her eyes wander and appreciate them.

"Who are you?"

Serenity's wide blue eyes snapped to the doorway, surprised at not having sensed anyone approach. Standing there, nervously peeking around the corner with curious yet shy brown eyes, was one of the most adorable young girls that the Lunarian had ever seen. The shine of her Star Seed left Serenity a little melancholy, as it was very pure and reminded her of Rini.

The warrior smiled warmly at the young girl. "My name is Serenity."

The young girl smiled in recognition of the name, her Lord having told her of her visitor, as her eyes took in all of the features of the stranger in her home. "Rin thinks you are very pretty." She said with a blush after a moment.

Serenity gave a radiant smile. So this was Rin! "I think you are very pretty, as well. I love your little pony tail." Her voice was soothing and motherly, a tone that swept all of Rin's hesitation away.

The young girl smiled brightly back and bounced in to the room. She approached the silver-haired woman and gave a small bow. "Rin's name is Rin. Your hair is so long and pretty, just like Lord Sesshomaru's!"

Serenity beamed at the praise, though she received it often. It was different hearing it so sincerely from a young child. "Thank you. Would you like to play with it?"

The young girl's eyes widened as if she was just gifted the most amazing ability. "Can Rin braid it?"

Serenity laughed and patted the space next to her on the couch. "It's all yours."

Rin squealed and eagerly moved to the couch, kneeling beside the silver-haired woman and taking streamer of hair in her hands. "It's so soft!" Rin smiled as she began to separate it into three parts. "You smell like cinnamon cookies." She added, now able to smell the woman's perfume.

"Thank you again." Serenity replied.

"I see that I do not need to introduce the two of you after all." Sesshomaru's rich voice spoke from the doorway.

Rin beamed at her father-figured, but Serenity's needed a moment to slow down her heart rate. She had not sensed him coming at all, which would have helped prepare her to better fight that seductive voice of his!

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin cheered, "Rin found Lady Serenity!"

"So you have." He told her as he approached them. When he reached Serenity, he took her hand from her lap and bent forward to give it a kiss, his golden gaze locking on her blushing face as his lips lingered on her flesh. "Welcome once more to this Sesshomaru's home, Serenity." He told her while being very pleased with the shiver he could practically see rush over her form.

"Thank you for inviting me," She answered, her voice far breathier than she meant for it to be while Rin obliviously continued to play with her hair.

"It is this one's pleasure." He replied, slowly letting go of her hand.

Serenity's stomach was fluttering again. This male was a danger to all female kind!

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin spoke up, "Rin would like to request that we go shopping, please!"

Serenity almost laughed the expression on the demon's face. Clearly that was one of the last things he had been expecting, and one of the least desired as well. However, he also seemed to want to please his daughter figure.

"I think that could be fun," Serenity agreed, having a bit of fun at his expense.

The Demon Lord knew exactly what she was doing, and send her a pointed look to prove it. She could not help but giggle, and the demon's eyes softened at the sound. His beast was pleased to see her so happy, and getting along well with his pup. "It appears I am overruled. I shall have the driver get the car."

Rin cheered, and Serenity looked over at him a bit nervous. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She spoke softly.

"Yes, my Lady?" He answered.

The silver-haired woman blushed. "May I request a less… flashy vehicle?" She requested, knowing very well that a limo would attract attention that she really did not want.

Lord Sesshomaru appeared to think about it for a moment before nodding, secretly very pleased. "Very well, I shall drive us myself. Come." He stated. Rin cheered again, this time slightly louder, and placed her hand in Serenity's. The woman's heart was tugged by maternal instincts, and her larger hand wrapped around the smaller one in her grasp. Rin reminded her so much of the daughter that she not only loved, but lost before she could actually have.

Sesshomaru led them to a rather impressive garage, the servants that they passed bowing to him as they made their way. By the door was a rack with several sets of keys, and Sesshomaru selected one. He motioned for the large black Range Rover that was beside a Bentley and an Audi convertible. Well, at least it was not a limo. She smiled sweetly as Rin leapt into the backseat and buckled herself in the middle. Lord Sesshomaru, ever the gentleman, opened the passenger door for her, and closed it once she was in.

Serenity took a moment to enjoy the feel of the soft leather as she sank into the seat after putting on her seatbelt. Despite the fact that she was a Queen and could easily afford such luxuries, she was never one to be flashy. Now however, she just may have to change her mind about not owning a vehicle, and get one of these babies! Then again, that Audi convertible suited her as well…

Once Lord Sesshomaru ensured they were all strapped in, they made their way to the mall, with Rin asking all sorts of questions like what Serenity's favorite color was, if she had any animals, and her favorite foods.

88888888

"Will Lady Serenity help me pick out a pretty dress for the ball?" Rin asked as she walked between the Lunarian and Western Lord at the mall. Several people stared at the striking sight of the beautiful silver-haired couple; that is, until they received a warning glare from the demon that they realized was the Western Lord and then continued on their way.

"I would love to, it sounds like fun!" She answered. It took her a moment, before she realized she did not know what Rin was talking about. "What ball?"

Rin smiled brightly. "Lord Sesshomaru is hosting a ball for the four ruling Lords and the noble houses." She proudly stated.

Serenity turned surprised blue eyes to the demon beside her. "Rin," Lord Sesshomaru stated, "This is twice in one day that you have gotten to her before I have."

Rin's smile faded slightly, now worried her Lord was upset with her. "Rin is sorry, my Lord."

A clawed hand rested on her ebony locks, reassuring her that he was not upset at all. When he spoke, his gaze was not on Rin, but at Serenity. "It was this Sesshomaru's wish to request Lady Serenity accompany us to the ball, though is a more romantic setting than a busy mall."

She blushed to the roots of her hair, and nodded. "I would love to."

Rin beamed. "Can Rin's dress match Lady Serenity's? Please?"

Serenity smiled warmly down at Rin. "Then we should go shopping, shouldn't we? I know just the place."

88888888

With Rin's coercing, matching formal kimonos in Sesshomaru's house colors were ordered for them. To Sesshomaru's great surprise, the seamstress refused payment.

"What do you mean, old woman?" The Demon Lord demanded to the human.

"I have already received payment for the order from Serenity." The woman replied with a small bow and a knowing smile. "She has been coming to me for a long time, Lord Sesshomaru. I cannot refuse her."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes turned to land on the woman in question, where she was ogling the chosen fabric with Rin. Serenity looked up to meet his gaze before she gave the seamstress a big, playful wink.

The demon Lord gave a smirk. If she wanted to play that game, then they would play. Sesshomaru was never one to loose, though he was inwardly quite pleased that she did not willingly accept his money. She made him pleased rather often, which only further proved to Sesshomaru that she was, indeed, the only one meant for him.

"Very well, old woman," he replied. "This Sesshomaru shall allow it this once." As Rin and Serenity approached him with smiles, he informed them that it was time to leave.

Serenity gave a hug to the seamstress, who was the girlfriend of one Grandpa Hino. "Thank you so much; we cannot wait to pick them up."

"It's always a pleasure, my dear." She replied before the trio left her shop. The old woman watched them go, before rushing to the phone. She just had to call the Shrine; her perverted old priest would want to know this interesting gossip right away!

88888888

Sesshomaru had insisted that Serenity stay for the evening meal, and Rin had insisted that she tell her a story before she went to bed. Of course, Serenity made sure that she was able to go to the bathroom first to give herself a chance to spray more perfume on her clothing and skin. She could not risk the demons around her getting even the slightest hint of her scent.

To Rin's delight and Sesshomaru's intrigue, she told a story about a princess of a long-lost Moon Kingdom and a prince from Earth who fell in love. The story had Rin completely captivated, and left Sesshomaru rather curious. As Serenity's words swirled around them both, the demon could not help but feel he recalled a part of history from long, long ago that was incredibly similar to her tale.

When the story ended and Jakken came to escort Rin to her rooms, Rin wrapped her arms around Serenity and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she hugged Sesshomaru's leg and ran out.

Sesshomaru watched Serenity's reaction, and found he rather approved of the look of adoration on his intended's face as she watched the small girl disappear from sight. "It pleases this Sesshomaru greatly that you two get along so well," he began. "Rin is not normally so open with strangers."

Serenity smiled. "I cannot see why not, she is darling."

Sesshomaru smirked slightly as he stood from the couch where Rin had previously been snuggled between them, and offered his silver-haired interest his hand. She blushed but appeared to happily accept as she placed her dainty hand in his clawed one. The dog demon pulled her up, and in a daring move, very close to his form. "You have greatly pleased this Sesshomaru, my Lady." He informed her as he looked down into her eyes. His golden gaze was more captivated at the blue orbs; he swore that he was looking out at the depths of the universe through a telescope.

"I have?" Serenity found herself replying in a breathy whisper. Her heart rate was increasing to dangerous speeds, and it was difficult to take air into her lungs. God he smelled so… _masculine!_ Her knees were getting weak. All so wanted to do was lean against him and press her nose into his button-up shirt covered chest.

"Rin means a great deal to this Sesshomaru, and I cannot accept anyone that does not share my same affections for the girl." He answered, one clawed hand still holding her hand as the other wrapped around to rest on her lower back. That same hand ever so gently pulled her closer to press against his body. "You affections for her are true and not fake."

"Rin is a sweet girl." Serenity was barely able to reply. Was it getting hot in here, or was it just the sexual appeal that was oozing off of the demon that was pressing her body flush against him own? She had to strongest desire to run her hands over his chest and abdomen, something that she never had wanted to do with any male before. The damn flutters were back in her stomach, only now she had a heat between her legs that was building up.

Sesshomaru lowered his rest his forehead on hers. "It is very difficult for this Sesshomaru to remain a gentleman while in your presence."

The breathe from his words heated the tip of her nose and gentle caresses her lips, which she found herself wetting with the tip of her tongue. "You seem to have done a marvelous job of it so far." Wow, that came out as a very quiet whisper.

"Then please forgive this Sesshomaru for taking advantage of you." He ground out in a whisper of his own before he swooped down to claim her lips.

88888888

I hope that made up for the wait. ^_~ Eight pages and some romance! Haha. New chapter out soon, I just have to edit it.

Thank you all so very much for all of your wonderful reviews and words of support and kindness. I have the best readers ever! See you soon!

_~Sandreline_


	9. The Big Bang Theory

**A Dog's Nose Knows**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Holy smokes, I cannot believe that response to the ending of the last chapter! Thank you all SO very much. If you thought the introduction to the kiss was hot, wait till you see the first few paragraphs of this chapter!

**Chapter 9: The Big Bang Theory**

_"Then please forgive this Sesshomaru for taking advantage of you." He ground out in a whisper of his own before he swooped down to claim her lips._

Serenity's knees gave out as she fell against him and her eyes closed, both of her hands coming to rest on his chest as his now free hand wrapped around to join the first and hold her against him. Serenity felt lightheaded as her bones turned to jelly. She had never had a kiss like this before! His lips moved gentle against her own at first, until she gave the barest of moans and began to respond to the kiss. When she did, she felt her lips tingle as he demon kissing her gave what could only have been described as a possessive growl.

His blood had turned to liquid fire upon the feel of her lips on his own, and it was nothing but a harmless kiss. He had never been taken over by such emotion before, and soon was moving to claim her mouth with much more intensity. Shivers of pleasure swept over his chest as her nails lightly scratched his skin before her hands clenched his shirt into fists, clinging to him in an almost desperate manner. He let one of is fangs graze her bottom lip, and the explosion of her aroused scent in the air around him had his eyes bleed red and his stripes turn jagged.

The Lunarian had never experienced a kiss like this in her life! They had always been gentle and almost timid, like she would break if it were too hard. Now that she knew what she had been missing out on, Serenity was going to absorb as much of it as she could. In a move that was very unlike her, she pressed her body even closer against him form, with a slight grind of her hips on his.

That did it for the demon; whose blood was pumping through his veins with a heat so forceful that everything was down to his base instincts. Those instincts had him moving them backwards to dip his chosen female down onto the couch before he covered her with his form. All thoughts of proper behavior were thrown out the window by both beings that were engaged in such a steamy embrace.

The sound of a door slamming caused the two to pull out of the kiss, but the demon remained on top of his female. The two figures continued to stare into the eyes of the other. Blood red slowly swirled gold, and silver slowly swirled with blue.

Sesshomaru deeply inhaled the electrified scent of their combined arousal, and gave a purr. The perfume that she insisted on constantly wearing was still mingled, but dispersed to a lesser degree and allowed more of her natural scent to surround him. His body was soothed as he felt tense muscled relax for the first time in centuries, and his lungs filled with even more air than before; it was like he had always suffered from asthma, but did not know it until this breath of fresh air.

Serenity was light headed, and could feel her heart beating forcefully against her breastbone. She just experienced the dreams of almost every female in Japan, and there was no way that their imaginations could ever realize just how amazing it was! Her damp lace panties were proof that if this demon were to ever use his lips as a torture technique, there was no way that any secret would ever be safe again!

"This Sesshomaru has told you before that you are mine," He gently growled out to her. "So I shall not apologize for my actions."

His breath was searing against her lips, and Serenity realized that if she were to lift her head up just a little, she could taste his lips again. "Feel free to take advantage of me whenever you want," she breathlessly told him as her breasts would press more firmly to his chest as she tried to catch her breath. Crap, did she just say that out loud?

The demon smirked. "I will remember that."

Yup, she did.

Ever so slowly, the silver haired demon lifted himself off her form, and once more assisted Serenity with rising. He took pride in noting that her cheeks were almost permanently stained with a bright blush that he found rather fitting for her, and her lips were most definitely plump from his assault. His inner beast swelled with masculine satisfaction, already eager for more.

"I should probably go home now," Serenity nervously mentioned, her hand still captive by his clawed one.

"This Sesshomaru shall have the _pleasure _of your company again, soon," he replied. His words sent a tingle and a deeper blush to rise in her cheeks, much to his amusement and pride. She nodded her head in compliance, and he led her to the front door, his hand never letting go of hers. Should it bother her that he was telling her they would go out again soon, and not asking? Her brain must have shut down!

At the door, Sesshomaru brought her hand to his lips and kissed it as he had done before. This time, however, he then used her hand to pull her to him. His other hand went to her lower back once more, and he looked deep into her eyes. "Pleasant dreams, my Lady." His voice was deep and smooth, and Serenity believed without a doubt that he was the sexiest male alive.

"Pleasant dreams, my Lord." She answered. This time they met half way, and Serenity's arms wrapped around his neck. It was less passionate than their first kiss shared just moments ago, but it still held a level of desire that left both of them stunned. It was also very short, and Serenity soon found herself on her way home. Without his presence, her brain once again began to function, and now it had way too much to think about.

88888888

The next morning found another large bouquet of Casablanca Lilies, and another short but sweet card from Sesshomaru delivered to her door. While the two felines of the house were rather curious about their Queen's cloud-nine mood, they were not about to complain. It had been quite some time since either had seen her in such high spirits. Of course, it did not help that Serenity had hidden the card before they had a chance to sneak a look at it.

It was a good thing that she did too, because InuYasha had just arrived to take her to class. "Oye, wench," He called out from the living room as his eyes landed on the pair of vases. "Where did these come from?"

"A flower shop." Serenity answered with a bright smile as she walked from her bedroom to the living room, sliding her feet into a pair of sneakers. In a fit of inspiration she had chosen to wear a blue skirt and a white halter-top, and she completed the look with a yellow sash that was tied on her left side and swayed at her knees. When InuYasha looked over at her to demand a better answer than that, he found himself without the ability to speak for the first time in his life.

"Inu?" She asked in concern.

"What the hell are you wearing?" The half demon asked.

She looked down at herself. "What?"

"Are you trying to look like the bastard or something?" He cried out. "Go change!"

Serenity frowned. "InuYasha, I am not changing. I like this outfit. Why would I change?"

"Because you are wearing the bastard's colors, that's why!"

Serenity blushed brightly. What the hell was wrong with her? She had unconsciously dressed similar to the kimono that Sesshomaru was known for, right down to wearing a sash around her hips. "Inu, you are crazy. Everyone wears these colors all the time, it does not mean anything. Come on, let's go before we are late." She urged as she pushed him out of her apartment and down to his ridiculously large Hummer.

"Feh, whatever! Just do not let the icicle see you like that." He growled, slamming the driver's door shut after getting in.

Serenity just slammed her head back against the headrest of her seat. She had to change the subject. But how? Oh! "Care to explain why I received a phone call from Kagome informing me that you were an asshole?"

InuYasha's overly embarrassed face confirmed that she had successfully changed the subject as he began to babble, and Serenity was able to focus o her thoughts. According to demon customs, when a female is being courted by a male and wears his colors, she acquiesces to his claim. Could two dates really be enough for her to have developed such feelings for Sesshomaru, who is one of the demons that wants her as a weapon?

What was she doing? She should have never gone on a date with him. He had never spoken of the Senshi in any way, even when she told Rin the story of their history last night. All she was doing was placing herself in danger.

But the way her body reacted to his attentions; how her stomach would flip, and her heart would accelerate… those were not sensations that she came across every day. He could not be _that_ good of a kisser, could he?

The memory of his hands wrapped around her and his lips caressing her caused her to blush. As good a kisser as he was, there was far more than just expert kissing involved in their lip lock.

"She wasn't disappointed, was she?" InuYasha asked her.

Serenity turned to look at her friend, and gave him a small smile. Oops, she blocked him out! "When I spoke to her, she was very excited to go to the amusement park with you. Is there a third date involved?"

"Feh, perhaps." He answered, but now he was the one blushing as they made their way towards campus and the parking centers. "Now quit it, would you? When are we going to train again? Don't think I didn't notice that you missed out on the past few days!"

"I promise to-"

"Hold on!"

InuYasha order interrupted her reply as he slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel hard. Serenity braced herself as best she could, and just in time. Her side of the vehicle slammed into something hard. Or did something slam into the side of the vehicle?

It didn't matter. They were rolling, but only twice. The small windows of the Hummer were demolished, and broken glass was flying in the air. It was only a few seconds, but it felt as if it happened in slow motion.

They were upside down. InuYasha cursed before he used his claws to cut himself free from the seatbelt. He groaned as he landed on shattered glass and the crinkled hood. He was covered in cuts that were already slowly healing; thankfully they were only minor. His amber eyes looked over at her, still fastened upside down to her seat. "Fuck!" He cursed, trying to crawl over and help her. "You alright?"

Serenity could not help trembling, but she did a mental check. The side door had hit her hipbone rather good, but it was not broken and was already rapidly healing, along with all the cuts that covered her body. "What…happened?" She asked, still slightly in a daze.

InuYasha did not have time to answer as her door was ripped off its hinges, and black boots entered her vision. InuYasha gave a feral growl as the owner of the boots reached in and ripped her from her seat, and threw her behind him.

Serenity moved to flip in the air, but her back collided with a brick wall. With a grunt of pain, she moved to her feet, finally being able to see the face of her attacker.

"Jadeite?"

Blonde hair and furious eyes met her gaze. "Sailor Moon. Though it appears a lot has changed since Queen Beryl locked me away in ice." As the evil general approached her, she was able to see InuYasha climbing out of the wreck over his shoulder. A stone column from a building was blocking the road, which would be what caused InuYasha to brake in the first place. He had been waiting for her. Jadeite continued. "Who would have thought that whiny little Sailor Moon would not only turn out to be the famous Moon Princess, but evolve into the warrior of legend?"

Serenity stood on shaky legs, staring him down at he approached her. "I am not the same opponent you remember, Jadeite. How did a slime ball like you escape your Negaverse prison?"

He smirked. "Turns out that your victory over Chaos caused the Negaverse a lot of energy; so much, that every bit was needed, and that included the energy they were using to hold prisoners. My ice prison was melted, and I have been dreaming of taking my revenge."

The golden eight-pointed star appeared on her forehead, and in a flash she had become Sailor Cosmos. "You want a fight, pretty boy?" She challenged, her eyes glazed with fury. "It will be nice to officially Moon dust the very first Nega-creep that changed my life forever. A bit poetic, don't you think?"

Beryl's former general smirked. "I am not here for our final battle, Princess. Not just yet." He gave her a sinister smile. "Today, I was just letting you know that I am here. Watching. Every move you make, I will be using to find your weakness. And when I do, that is when I will strike."

Sailor Cosmos sent out a beam of her power to strike him, but he vanished. "I am stronger too, Princess," he goaded her. "I took the remaining energy reserves and used it to increase my power." He appeared behind her, and sent a blast of black energy at her form. Sailor Cosmos let out a cry as she was sent flying, and thankfully was caught by InuYasha.

"Never fear, we will have our battle." Jadeite told her as he flew into the air. "But not until I destroy everything that you have worked to create." He disappeared in a flash, and everything around them was silent.

It was only after he left that Sailor Cosmos realized that the people in the area were unconscious, lying on the ground with all of their energy sucked dry. That would explain why there was no witnesses. InuYasha set her down, his ears swiveling as he checked to make sure that he had really left. "Who the hell was that? He is so paying for the repairs!"

Sailor Cosmos released her transformation, leaning against her friend. "I think today is a good day to ditch class." She muttered.

InuYasha scowled. "Ya think?! What the fuck was that all about?" With a scowl, he took out his cell phone, which has managed to survive intact in the accident.

"Who are you calling?" She asked as she looked around. The people would have their energy back in no time.

"Sesshomaru," The half demon answered.

Serenity panicked. "Why?"

"So this mess gets cleaned, and I get a new ride." He told her like she was an idiot before he spoke to who ever answered the phone. "Be nice, asshole. We were just in an accident; I need help and a new ride."

Serenity was trying to be nonchalant, but her ears were straining to hear the conversation on the other end of the phone. "Why does it matter who the other person with me is?" He snapped in the phone. "Fine, you ass. It's Serenity." She would do anything to be able to hear what Sesshomaru was saying to his brother! "We are fine now, but I need a new vehicle." InuYasha turned to Serenity, thinking up a cover story. "It was one of those youma; came out of no where."

Serenity moved to the wrecked vehicle to grab her purse, specifically digging for her cell phone. Pulling away with her purse in hand, she made a call to the authorities to let them know that people needed medical attention. When she hung up, her cell phone beeped, alerting her to a text message.

**[Are you alright?]**

She smiled fondly. He was worried about her.

[Yes, I am fine.]

**[This Sesshomaru is on his way to you. I will do my best to not claim you in front of the half-breed, but know that it will take all my control.]**

She blushed. [Thank you. I promise I fine; all the cuts are already gone.]

**[Did the youma get away?]**

[It did.]

**[Then this Sesshomaru shall take great pleasure in hunting it down.]**

Her face was red as she put her phone away. She was aware that demons were possession, and normally she would not like it at all, but from him… it caused her to shiver.

"You sure you're alright?" InuYasha asked as he walked over.

"Yes, just shaken up, I guess." Serenity answered. "We thought he had been dead for years."

"He mentioned that Queen Beryl bitch you told me about. Is this one of her generals?" InuYasha asked.

"The first." She told him. "He was my first bad guy."

"Well fuck," InuYasha said, "He should be easy to defeat now, right?"

She was cut off from answering as a familiar black limo pulled up, and Bankotsu climbed out the driver seat. Sesshomaru let himself out and his golden eyes instantly met hers. She gave the barest of nods before he allowed his attention to sway to his brother. "It seems your driving is as callous as ever, brother." Emergency services began to arrive, and assist the unconscious victims around them.

InuYasha growled. "Seriously, jackass?"

88888888

The limo ride had been awkward, to say the least. InuYasha made sure to sit between Sesshomaru and Serenity to ensure that his half-brother would not catch her sent, which irritated the demon lord. Sesshomaru had insisted they stay for lunch so that he could get all of the information and handle the vehicle insurance claims, and bring this matter to the Demon Council.

After lunch, Sesshomaru informed his half brother to go shower, and that Bankotsu would take Serenity back to her home. To Serenity's great surprise, Sesshomaru was waiting for her in the back of the limo.

The moment the door shut behind her, the silver-haired male lunged at her, alternating between taking her lips with his and burying his nose in her neck to ensure she was not harmed.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, quite flustered but very much enjoying the attention.

"This Sesshomaru has informed you that you will not address me by such a formal title," He growled out, his eyes holding a ring of red. When InuYasha had said that she was with him and they had been in an accident, he had never before felt such… helplessness.

"I am fine," She promised him again, just before he took her lips. He pressed her down along the long seat in the back of the limo, covering her with both his body and his scent.

"You wear this Sesshomaru's colors," he told her, never having seen such a breathtaking sight as he had when he arrived at the scene. He especially loved the yellow sash around her waist.

"I did it unconsciously," She told him as she stared into his eyes.

"I am glad you did," He told her. She suddenly found herself sitting sideways in his lap, his arms strong around her waist. She looked up at him in surprise. "Give this Sesshomaru a reason not to assign you a guard."

She blinked, before she laughed. "This is probably a bad thing for me to say, considering you are a powerful and feared demon lord, but you are so adorable."

Sesshomaru looked up at her and blinked. "I am never adorable."

Serenity laughed. "You are. You are protective, and worried. I am very appreciative of your concern, but I promise that I am alright." She nuzzled his nose with her own. "I can take care of myself."

"You are to be my Mate, it is my duty to take care of you." He growled out.

Serenity leaned back with wide eyes. There was the super-serious claim again; they haven't even been on a third date yet! "Sesshomaru," She began.

He growled as he tightened his arms around her. "You are mine."

It was obvious that there would be no convincing him otherwise, so instead she settled on giving him a kiss and letting him hold her. She felt so safe in his arms; was it because what he said was true, or because nothing would dare to tempt his ire?

What on earth was she going to do if he ever found out she was Sailor Cosmos?

8888888

Ok, so the whole accident and Jadeite returning came out of nowhere, but once I typed it out I just could not think of anything else. Apparently, the universe wants Jadeite to be the bad guy in this story, so I am going to roll with it.

Wow, nine pages! I hope you all enjoyed this!

~Sandreline


	10. Secrets

**A Dog's Nose Knows**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so glad that all of you are enjoying the story so far!

Important Author's Note: There were a couple of you that asked about how Jadeite could be strong enough to fight Sailor Cosmos now. I apologize if you missed it, but I **did **clearly have him state to Serenity that when he escaped, he took all of the remaining energy stores that the Negaverse had and absorbed it. This would make him rather powerful now, enough to be a fight. Nothing on a scale like Chaos was, but more than enough to worry about.

On a side note, I would like to repay some lovely promotion to my friend _Sesshy's Mistress_ in regards to the amazing story she just finished, "A little girl's wish". You are so wonderful, and such a loyal reviewer! PLEASE check out her wickedly awesome stories. _Megakat_ also has a great Sesshomaru/Serenity pairing right now!

**Chapter 10: Secrets**

Serenity gave a sigh of pleasure as she relaxed on her bed and closed her eyes. She had the house all to herself; Luna and Artemis were out on a lunch date, and she did not have any homework to do!

Well, she did… but it could wait.

It was so nice to just be able to relax for a change, and on a Saturday no less! There were no youma to dust, as she had just picked off another one this morning. That gave her a good twenty-four hours before she needed to get suspicious for the next attack. InuYasha was off with Kagome _again; _which made her matchmaking ego swell to new proportions.

This left the Lunarian with a rare moment of peace and alone time. She had lit her new batch of scented candles after breakfast, which she always had lit in her home to help with covering up her scent. The new seasonal scent was 'Lily of the Valley', and it was plenty potent without causing nausea or a headache. A surging desire to take a soothing bubble bath in her jet tub overpowered her. All that she needed now was to find the desire to get up out of her bed.

**Ding Dong**

Serenity blinked before she threw an arm over her eyes. Why did the universe enjoy tormenting her so much? With a soft sigh, she moved off her bed and made her way to her front door. It better be a psychic pizza delivery boy!

"Serenity-sama!"

Blue eyes widened at the bright brown eyes that were looking up at her from her door. "Rin?" She asked.

"This Sesshomaru sincerely apologizes," The demon lord told her. "Could we impose upon you?"

Serenity offered a bright smile. "You could never impose; please, come in. Is everything alright?" She asked, allowing them to enter before closing the door behind her.

"Unfortunately, no." Sesshomaru informed her. "Something urgent has come up, and I am unable to have Rin in attendance. There are few that this Sesshomaru would entrust her to; would you mind watching her for a short while?"

Serenity smiled warmly at the demon she was dating. "I would be happy to watch her as long as you need me to." She told him, and Rin cheered before wrapping her arms around Serenity's legs.

"Thank you!" Rin smiled up at her brightly.

She laughed in return. "You're very welcome. We'll have plenty of fun."

Sesshomaru looked down at his ward, who beamed up at him in reply. He placed a clawed hand on her head, and waved it slightly back and forth. He knew that he would not have to order her to behave, or that he would be back soon for her. Rin had always had adamant faith in him. He then looked at Serenity, and stepped closer to her. He looked down into her sparkling blue eyes for a moment before addressing her. "This Sesshomaru shall let you know when he will return. Bankotsu shall remain nearby for protection." His future Mate rolled her eyes, and he leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Serenity blushed as he kissed her in front of Rin, which only darkened at Rin's adorable giggle. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes just one more time before he turned and left, closing her door behind him. The Lunarian then turned to the little girl that still had her arms wrapped around her. "What do you say to some pizza for lunch?" She asked.

Rin smiled brightly. "Pizza!"

88888888

When the pizza arrived, it was Bankotsu that met the delivery boy. Serenity did her best to intervene, but apparently their guard took his job rather seriously in regards to doing what Sesshomaru ordered him to do. She just hoped that she did not give the poor high school boy too much of a scare, and gave him an extra tip for his troubles.

It took a little work, but she was able to convince Bankotsu to share the pizza with them, if only for a few minutes. Just as they finished, Serenity received a phone call from Miss Chiyoko, the seamstress that was working on their formal kimonos for Sesshomaru's ball. They were already completed, and she needed them to go in for a final fitting to ensure that everything fit properly. Since they had nothing else to do, Serenity agreed.

"Bankotsu, would you mind if we went to the mall for a fitting?" Serenity asked the bodyguard that was making rather adamant in his duties as a guard.

He laughed. "It's my job to follow you and Lady Rin. You don't need my permission." He grinned at her.

Rin had giggled, and the silver haired woman smirked. "Well, still, I thought I would ask. Let's go then!"

Despite his words, however, it was obvious that their escort was not comfortable at all accompanying them inside the very crowded mall. It also didn't help that almost all the teenage girls were gushing at him while pointing and whispering to their friends. The bodyguard had audibly sighed in relief as they entered the seamstress' shop.

"Sere, my dear," the elder woman cheerfully greeted them. "How wonderful to see you and the young Rin again."

"Hello Chiyoko-sama," Rin greeted with a small bow. She was, after all, the ward of the Western Lord.

"Hello to you, too; would you like to try on your new kimono?" She asked.

Rin beamed. "Yes, very much!"

Bankotsu remained by the door of the shop as he seamstress led Rin to the changing room to assist her. Serenity walked to the three-fold mirror, and ran her fingers gently over the gown that was hanging from it. From the design, she knew it was her order. Chiyoko had done marvelous work, as always. The fabric seemed to be a combination of silk and satin, and the stitching was almost invisible to her eyes.

Rin emerged a few moments later in her new kimono, smiling brightly as she did. "How does Rin look, Lady Serenity?" She asked, folding her hands into her sleeves. As promised, it matched her own, though her sleeves were different to show her status as a young girl, and she had several emblems of the House of the Moon to represent her status in Sesshomaru's pack.

"You look beautiful, just like a princess" Serenity answered honestly. She did note that Rin seemed a bit uncomfortable in the rather heavily robed formal kimono, but then again Serenity herself still had trouble wearing the heavy garments.

Rin beamed at the praise and spun in a circle with her arms wide, right before she tripped over the hem of her kimono. The young girl blushed, embarrassed at having been so clumsy in front of the older female that she was beginning to idolize. Serenity, of course, noticed her embarrassment, and placed hand on Rin's hair much as Sesshomaru had done earlier. "You're just like me at that age."

Rin's eyes widened. "Really?" But her new role model was always so graceful!

"You bet!" Serenity answered honestly as she noted Bankotsu look over with a grin on his face. "I had the worse balance," Serenity continued, "and I was constantly either falling down or bumping into people." Of course, now the Lunarian knew it was because her body was not made for Earth's gravity, but she had overcome that… with a **lot** of practice!

"I heard that you once tripped on the top stair of the Shrine, and then rolled all the way down." Chiyoko added with a fond grin as she went over the measurements of the kimono on Rin, ensuring that everything was well.

Serenity stuck her tongue out in response at the older woman, causing both Rin and the seamstress to laugh. She did not fail to notice Bankotsu's chuckle from the front, either.

Unknown to them all, emerald green eyes watched the gleeful interaction with an evil glimmer.

88888888

Serenity had also tried on her kimono, and Rin promised keep how she looked in it a secret from her Lord. They all thought it would be a nice surprise, and gave well deserved compliments to Chiyoko as they bid her farewell. Having completed their errand, they met their ever so vigilant guard at the front of the store. In a bold move, Rin had moved her small hand into Serenity's, and gripped it gently. The Lunarian was surprised by both the gesture, as well the warmth of the girl's Star Seed. It felt so much like Rini's that it made her heart ache.

Just as the trio was about to exit the shop, screams filled the mall. The crowd all turned to run passed the front of the store, heading the opposite direction from where an evil laugh bellowed out. Bankotsu reacted quickly, and pulled both females away from the storefront and towards the back of the shop. "What's going on?" Chiyoko asked as she looked passed them to the rush of people passing her display windows.

"Youma." Both Bankotsu and Serenity answered, each of them with a deadpan voice. They all moved to the back of the shop to avoid the front, should the glass shatter and go spraying. The guard moved them behind a rack of clothing in an attempt to better hide them, and peered around.

Serenity held Rin to her as Bankotsu moved to stand, hiding behind a standing mirror as the crowd suddenly thinned. The few that remained running and screaming were struck with visible electrical currents. When struck, the currents surrounded them as their victim, both human and demon, would glow as their energy was stolen from them before they fell helplessly to the ground.

Sure enough, the next round of electrical currents was aimed at the store they hid in, and the glass shattered and flew in every direction. Rin screamed as Serenity covered her with her body, the warrior's blue eyes snapping in anger. Why did the youma always go for the mall or the park?

Bankotsu turned to the seamstress. "Is there a way out the back?" His first priority was to ensure the safety of his Lord's ward and his Lord's future Lady, and unfortunately demons were almost as defenseless against these creatures as the humans were.

Chiyoko shook her head. They were trapped.

Bankotsu growled out a groan of frustration, and turned to face the front. If they were lucky, the youma would not be able to see them inside and continue it's path inside the mall, and they could hide until that Cosmic woman showed up. If they weren't lucky, then he was going to have to do his best to distract the thing to allow Rin and Serenity a chance to escape.

Serenity was doing her best to remain calm, but she was dangerously close to trembling from a tsunami of emotions. She was furious that she was tuck without the ability to transform. She had to get out of there, but she couldn't leave Rin and the others alone. This only added to her aggravation, and she needed to remain calm for Rin, which furthered her frustration.

A cackle filled the air, and Serenity's blood burned as she recognized Jadeite's voice. A moment later and his image appeared before them, floating off the ground with his arms crossed over his chest. Bankotsu took a defensive position between his charges and the threat. The blonde smirked. "I'll begin with the child," he spoke, ignoring the braided male standing before his target, and he smiled when he met the Moon Monarch's threatening gaze. "I'll take all her sweet, innocent energy."

Jadeite disappeared and the youma took his place. It was a green-skinned, yellow-haired, human-shaped antenna. With the same cackle from before, it sent out a bolt of nega-energy. Bankotsu took the full attack, his teeth grinding as he did his bet to not scream out. Rin cried out in fear and fright, and their guard fell to his knees, as he was no longer able to hold himself up. The youma wasted no time in extending a robotic arm and wrapping it around his neck. Bankotsu did scream this time as his energy was forcefully sucked out of him. When the youma was finished it released him, and Bankotsu fell unconscious to the ground.

Rin let out another scream, tears coursing down her cheeks as her fists clenched Serenity's shirt.

The youma's sight turned on its target.

Serenity clenched her eyes shut. She had no choice now; she had to protect Rin. Why was it so hard to have a secret identity?

Chiyoko and Rin watched with surprised eyes as Serenity suddenly stood. A silver aura surrounded her just before white angel wings blocked their view of the youma. The light intensified and blinded them; when it faded, Sailor Cosmos stood before them, and pink dust was still fluttering to the ground.

Slowly, the angle wings folded along Sailor Cosmos' back, as the need to shield the two females was no more.

Before the warrior could gather the courage to turn around and face them, a force collided with her legs. Surprised eyes looked down to see a black head of hair pressed into her tummy. Rin was squeezing her tightly as the tears she previously had were beginning to fade. "Sailor Moon!" She cried out, using her old name although it was slightly muffled by the fuku. Rin was clutching the older woman tightly, so Cosmos gently removed Rin's arms from around her and knelt down to her level.

"Are you alright, Rin?" She asked with worry in her tone.

"Please donn't leave Rin!" The young girl cried. The warrior's eyes widened at the plea. "Rin has always wanted to be just like you!" She continued to explain as Sailor Cosmos was shocked into silence. "Rin hears Lord Sesshomaru and the other demon stalk about how the demons and humans need you for control, but Rin knows better! You saved the world from the bad people! If Rin promises to keep your secret, will you stay with Rin?" Her small hands were clenched in pleading as her chocolate orbs flickered in fear. She finally had a mother figure in her life, and she was not willing to let her leave.

Sailor Cosmos closed her silvery blue eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath. It was a big favor that Rin was willing to do for her. Would it be fair of her to accept Rin's offer? Jadeite now knew of her attachment to the small girl, and would continue to target her. She could never let any harm come to Rin. Not to mention if she was being honest with herself, she was developing feelings for Sesshomaru, and was not willing to disappear just yet, even if she was supposed to be spying on him. Opening her eyes, she met hopeful brown orbs. "This has to be our little secret, Rin." She whispered.

Rin nodded eagerly before wrapping her arms around the warrior's neck. Sailor Cosmos reciprocated and stood up, still holding the small girl to her form. The Lunarian turned to face Grandpa Hino's girlfriend, and found the older woman was smiling fondly at the two of them and wiping away a tear. "That's so sweet…" Chiyoko cooed.

"You don't seem surprised," Sailor Cosmos accused lightly.

The elder woman smiled brightly and waved her hand. "I already knew, dear. Once I was told about Rei, it wasn't hard for me to piece together the puzzle." She gave a playful wink. "What should we do about him?" She asked, pointed a slightly crooked finger at the ebony haired mercenary unconscious on the floor.

While Chiyoko had been speaking, Rin had taking to touching the feathers of Cosmos' wings. When Bankotsu was mentioned, Rin was placed back on her feet. Both humans watched as Cosmos summoned her staff, and with a wave across the room all of the damage to the store was repaired. When they blinked in disbelief, Sailor Cosmos has already undone her transformation and was once again before them as Serenity. The silver haired woman then knelt beside Bankotsu.

She leaned over him slightly and gave him enough energy to last until they returned back to her apartment. Slowly his eyes opened, and he tried to look around. "What happened?" He asked groggily.

"That Sailor Soldier arrived just in time." Serenity answered him.

"Are you alright, Bankotsu-san?" Rin asked from beside her idol.

He gave a small nod. "We are leaving," He told them, lowly rising to his feet.

Serenity helped him to stand, but Bankotsu refused assistance walking. The seamstress gave them a nod of parting. "I'll finish the last touches of alteration, and you can pick them up in two days." Chiyoko informed them. "Be safe."

"You as well," Serenity responded.

"Thank you, Chiyoko-san!" Rin smiled as she once again placed her hand in Serenity's. The seamstress nodded once again as their bodyguard did his best to get around like normal, and get his charges back to Serenity's apartment. He would need to call Lord Sesshomaru as soon as they arrived… Lord Sesshomaru was not going to be happy.

88888888

Bankotsu hated being right. Sure enough, the Western Lord immediately went to Bankotsu, staring him down with blazing red eyes.

The tension was obvious, and as Bankotsu offered his throat in submission, Serenity intervened and called out softly to the demon lord. "Sesshomaru."

Two strong arms were wrapped around her, and his nose as buried in her neck. The dog demon turned to look down at his daughter figure, and was met with Rin's brilliant smile before she wrapped her arms around his leg. Serenity was busy turning ten shades of red as he pressed her body against his in a very promiscuous position, and both Rin and Bankotsu were in the room with them. "Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"This Sesshomaru's Mate has a habit of placing herself in danger," He growled out in response. "Perhaps you should not be permitted to leave this one's side," He warned before he gave her lips a very good kiss.

She was red to the roots of her silver hair. "I've always been a danger magnet; but considering how dangerous you are, it has its perk." She replied.

Rin's giggled allowed Serenity the change to take a small step back, thus also granting her a bit more control over her emotions. Damn, that sexy demon sure knew how to kiss!

"Would you like this Sesshomaru to leave a guard with you?" He asked her.

Serenity smiled brightly. "No, I am perfectly safe at home."

The demon Lord seemed doubtful, considering she lived close to college dorms, but knowing how she was not prepared to accept the fact that she was his Mate just yet, he decided not to push it. "You will let this Sesshomaru know if there is anything you need."

She nodded, though they were both aware that she would not cal. "Tomorrow night," he continued on, "I shall take you to dinner."

She gave a smile and nodded. "I am starting to wonder if you know how to ask for what you want, instead of just ordering," she teased.

"It is unnecessary," he replied, "for it is much easier to just take what I want."

The look in his gaze caused her a shiver to go down her spine. It was a promise, a vow; and when it was paired with the golden hunger directed at her, she felt herself becoming rather hot and bothered. Why was it so difficult to keep her head around him? If any other guy had demanded a date from her, she would have laid into him so bad they would run the other way screaming like a girl.

Actually she would probably just tell Haruka, and have her handle it.

Seeing that it was time to go, Rin went and gave Serenity a big hug, and even added a kiss on the check for her secret superhero. The Lunarian's heart melted, and she gave Rin a kiss as well. "The Moon will destroy the darkness," she vowed to Rin, knowing that the girl would now understand the double meaning.

Sesshomaru gave Serenity yet another mind-blowing kiss before they left. She watched them retreat to the limp and drive off from her window before giving a sigh. So much for having a relaxing day!

88888888

It did not take long at all for Rin to fall asleep on the drive back home as she sat beside her father figure. Once the Western Lord heard her heart low to a steady pace, he made a phone call. In a deadly voice, he spoke to the demon on the other end of the line. "Find Cosmos at any cost," he growled out, "and bring her to me."

88888888 END

So, what do you all think? I hope that it is coming along nicely, and that all of you are not going, "What the hell is she doing? This is stupid."

Thank you all so very much for your support! The next chapter IS ALREADY WRITTEN, and will most likely be posted by the time you finish reading this chapter! How about that for a nice weekend present? Haha. So hit the refresh button!

Thank you so much, you are all amazing!

~_Sandreline_


	11. Paris Holds the Key to Your Heart

**A Dog's Nose Knows**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Just as I promised in the last chapter, I already had this one up and ready to go! I hope that you enjoy your DOUBLE WHAMMY! Haha. It's my way of saying thank you for being so wonderful! Thank you!

**Chapter 11: Paris Holds the Key to Your Heart**

"You could've warned me that she had a bit of a temper!" InuYasha snapped as they sparred in the woods. He had just finished telling her about his and Kagome's last date and how he had stumbled on his words and made a mess, which caused the priestess he was dating to get rather upset.

"Of course she does," Serenity replied. "You need someone who can put you in your place if you get out of hand." She leapt out of the way of his kick. "Besides, you wouldn't be happy with a docile female."

"Feh, shows what you know!" The half demon barked despite knowing the truth in her words.

"You know, I can always tell Kagome that you may just be too much of an asshole," The Lunarian teased.

The half demon landed on the ground, his white doggie ears flat against his hair. "You wouldn't dare!"

Serenity grinned. "Then you should give up and tell me what you got on your last test, InuYasha!" She told him. "How else am I going to know if our study sessions are working?"

"Damn it," He growled. "I got an A-, alright?" He yelled at her. "Are ya happy now?"

"Yes!" She smiled innocently. "I am so proud of you!"

"Yeah, yeah, ya blackmailing wench," He grumbled. "If the professor made it half as interesting as you do, I wouldn't need you to tutor me at all."

"I will ignore the name calling in favor of your ever-so-rare compliment." She winked playfully.

"Whatever," InuYasha rolled his eyes. "By the way, you need to avoid any and all demons for awhile." He warned her with a strangely serious tone.

She looked at him with a quizzical brow arched, which gave her friend the creeps at the reminder that it was very similar to the one his half-brother used. "I already do; what's with the extra security?"

"Apparently," he explained, "Rin was attacked by a youma the other day." His ears lowered slightly. "Sesshomaru has all demons doubling their efforts to find you and bring you to him." He sent her a worried glance. "He isn't taking any more chances, now that they went after his ward. I know that with Jadeite out for revenge and crap that this is the last thing you need, but you're my first real friend, and that bastard can be a real bastard." At Serenity's grin, he added, "Ya know what I mean!"

She gave a small laugh. "Thanks, Inu," she told him warmly. "I'll take extra care. Besides," She added, "between my powers and your training, I am more than they can handle."

He crossed his arms over his chest as she gave him another playful wink. "Feh, that's because ya haven't gone up against the ice prick!" InuYasha did let a small grin stretch the corner of his mouth. "Though I'd _love _to watch you beat his ass into the ground!"

Serenity felt her face flush as a rather inappropriate image popped into her head. What the hell happened to the ironclad control she always had on her hormones? The half demon looked at her funny when he noticed her reddened cheeks. "Why's your face colored?"

She tried not to stutter as she replied. "I'm just hot from our workout, is all. Can we get ice cream on the way back?"

"Fine," he sighed.

"Great!" She cheered. "I know the perfect place."

88888888

"Motoki-onii-san!" She cried out happily as she led InuYasha into her stomping ground.

"Sere!" He called out just as happy in greeting, coming around the corner to give her a big hug. InuYasha growled lowly in warning. She may have called him her brother, but he could tell by their scents that they were not related at all. The blonde male pulled out of their hug and smiled. "I was beginning to get worried about you," he said. "It's been a couple of days." In a super soft tone, he added, "I heard about the youma attack the other day,"

InuYasha stiffened and growled audibly, catching both of their attentions. When realization dawned on Motoki as to who exactly the half demon before him was, he pushed Serenity behind him. Both males then entered into a staring match until Serenity sighed. "Motoki, InuYasha. Inu, Toki. Both of you _know, _so stop the protective routine and get me a milkshake!"

Each of them continued to stare at the other for a moment. "You sure, Sere?" Motoki asked. "You know who his brother is."

"The bastard is my _half_- brother!" InuYasha corrected.

That seemed to be the piece of the puzzle that was needed to pass a silent understanding between the two, and Motoki gave his usual smile. "Welcome to Crown."

Serenity smiled as she sat at the counter and InuYasha sat beside her. "You have to try one of Toki's burgers," She told her dog-eared companion. "They're the best!"

"I have a special selection for those of demon blood with enhanced taste buds," He explained, "and some that have a more rare-cooked meat."

He shrugged. "Give me your best shot." The place did smell really good. He looked around as the blonde male left to fulfill their order, a foggy memory of Serenity's stories telling him that this place had a lot of meaning for her.

Motoki returned several minutes later with Serenity's milkshake, which she happily began to slurp down, and his burger. "On the house," he added with a smile.

The Lunarian fixed her old friend with a look. "What are you hiding from me?" She asked, and InuYasha looked up to see Motoki's eyebrow twitch. "Are you and Reiki having another baby?" She added.

"No," Motoki waved his hands in dismissal. "Not so soon, anyway."

"Then what it is?"

Looking around, he gave a sigh. It was empty, so if he didn't answer her truthfully and she killed him, there would not be any witnesses. "Mamoru called me yesterday."

The hands holding the shake glass became so tense that her knuckles became white. InuYasha, who was eating a large mouthful of the tastiest burger he had ever had, watched her with his ears perked up and cheeks stuffed with food. Wasn't that the name of the guy she used to be with?

"I'm glad you two were able to catch up," She answered.

"He called to tell me he was coming home," Motoki slowly informed her. "He finished his internship, and was accepted at Juban Medical."

Serenity pushed the glass away, no longer desiring her shake. "That's great for him," She said with an overly cheerful voice, but both males knew she was restraining herself. "When does he get back?"

Motoki did not answer for a moment, before finally answering softly. "Today."

Silence swirled around them, and the air was thick with tension. InuYasha swallowed his food. He could hear her heartbeat accelerating in her chest. Motoki still had one more thing to say. "He asked about you."

"Too fucking bad," InuYasha interrupted with a snap. "He left her all alone. The asshole has no right to ask how she's doing."

"He loves her," Motoki defended his old friend, despite how much he agreed with the famous half-demon, and InuYasha knew it, too.

"Then he shouldn't have broken up with me," Serenity responded softly. "He shouldn't have severed all contact."

"What do you want me to do when he comes in?" The blonde asked.

InuYasha answered for her. "Tell him to fuck off," he grumbled before finishing his burger. "I'll be happy to tell him for ya."

Serenity stood. "I think I am going to go home," she told them. "I need to talk to Luna and Artemis anyway." With that, the Lunarian walked out of the arcade.

Both males watched her leave, before the half-demon turned to the arcade owner. "Got any Ramen?"

88888888

Serenity ignored the looks of longing from males as she walked down the sidewalk. She just had too much on her mind to care. Why would Mamoru suddenly be asking about her? Why did he bother to ask Motoki how she was instead of her directly?

After the battle with Galaxia and Chaos, she thought that everything would be perfect. Mamoru was alive and at her side, and that was all that had mattered. She didn't even care that a whole race had been hidden for hundreds of years; but that could have been due to the fact that technically, she was doing the same thing.

Then the others suddenly decided they all had regrets about not following their dreams. Serenity frowned and kicked a rock as she walked. At least they had told her; Mamoru had hidden everything until the night before he left. He had said that he loved her, but he had then continued to give her a line about how he had wanted to be a doctor for too long to just never do it. So he left, and she let him.

How many times did she prove her devotion? How many times had she saved him, and brought him back to life? It hurt so much that the man she was destined to be with, and had a supposed future-daughter to guarantee it, had continued to do thing to break her heart.

Now Sesshomaru, who was known as ruthless and a cold-blooded killer, believed that she was made solely for him. Hell, he was already calling her his Mate! Mamoru had issues just holding her hand in public! Sesshomaru had no issues giving her affection. Demons, especially those of the canine variety, were very affectionate and protective of their pack. Not like Mamoru, who not only would choose Rini over her, but he would never discipline her when she acted out. A demon would have corrected such a misbehaving child if the child treated their parent as Rini treated her. From her classes, she knew that Sesshomaru would die before allowing anything to happen to her. He most certainly would not break up with her because of a dream that told him to, nor would her demon let himself be taken control of by evil, that was for sure!

Serenity stopped with her blues eyes wide. She had just referred to Sesshomaru as _her_ demon.

…but putting everything into perspective, she had to admit that while he had a rough exterior; it was Sesshomaru that turned out to be the Prince Charming and Mamoru the bastard!

A sudden anticipation to see the Western Lord consumed her, and she continued on her walk home with a bounce in her step. She couldn't wait to call him!

Unknown to her, an ebony haired man caught sight of her from across the street. He took his sunglasses off his head and observed her as she continued on her way, even more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair was no longer blonde, but was now a shiny silver and quite a bit longer. It appears she had also grown a few inches as well, and filled out in a womanly way. He took note of all the males she passed that turned to stare at her as she passed.

Mamoru Chiba gave a smirk. He had been hoping to run into her at the arcade, but this was better as it needed to be a more private conversation. He didn't know where she lived, and he could no longer find her through the link that she had severed. Rising from the bus bench, he moved to follow her.

88888888

Serenity bound up the stairs of her apartment complex. Maybe Sesshomaru was right, and she should move into a nicer neighborhood that had some security. Perhaps a nice high-rise like Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna used to have. It's not like she couldn't afford it.

Serenity moved to her phone, absently wondering where her feline advisors had been disappearing to lately. She quickly dialed her demon's number on her phone and waited.

"_Hello_," his deep voice answered.

"_Sesshomaru_," She greeted, completely unable to keep the smile from her face or in her voice.

"_My Lady_," Her demon all but purred, which sent a rush of warmth through her. "_To what do I owe the pleasure_?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice," She told him. "I have been thinking about you all day."

"_You miss this Sesshomaru_." He proudly denoted.

She blushed. "I do."

"_This Sesshomaru misses you, as well_." He told her. "_If_ _it pleases you, I would be happy to come and escort you to dinner as promised_."

She smiled brightly. "I would love that."

"_Then I shall see you soon_." He informed her.

Before she could reply, her doorbell rang. "That's strange," she said to herself, forgetting that he could easily hear her. Still holding the phone to her ear, she moved to the door and opened it.

She really needed to learn to look through the peephole first.

"Serenity," An unmistakably masculine voice greeted. "You look beautiful."

On his end of the line, Sesshomaru had heard enough. He did not bother to hang up his phone before he moved to the balcony of his home office to orb to her. No male had a right to speak like that to her except him. She was his.

"Mamoru?" She asked in complete disbelief. How did he find her?

"May I come in?" He asked with a smile.

She did not move. "What are you doing here?" She asked instead.

"I saw you walking up and wanted to see you," He answered before he repeated, "May I come in?"

A deep and intimidating voice interrupted her chance to refuse him access to her home. "You will not."

Mamoru turned to face the interruption, and therefore missed the look of relief and happiness that burst across Serenity's face. Sesshomaru however, did not, and knew that his interruption was gratefully accepted as she lowered the phone from her ear.

The Terran Prince eyed the demon distastefully. "Who are you?" He asked almost possessively. He apparently had not been paying attention to the news in Japan during the years he was away; otherwise he would have been cowering.

Sesshomaru felt his beast rise up at the challenge the seemingly suicidal human before him dare to give. He would be happy to soak the floor with the mortal's blood if this worthless being attempted to stand in the way of him and his Mate!

Both were caught off guard by Serenity's warm voice as it wrapped around them both. "Lord Sesshomaru is my Intended."

Mamoru turned wide blue eyes to his former fiancé. "Your what?" He asked with a bit of anger lacing his tone.

Sesshomaru move passed the pathetic being to his female. Giving her a kiss in greeting, he then proceeded to wrap an arm around her waist and pulled her against his side. Turning to face the human, he gave Mamoru a deadly golden gaze. "As demon law dictates, and as Lord of the Western Lands of Japan, if you should continue your perusal of my Intended, then your life will be forfeit." Returning his attention to the silver-haired female that was gazing up at him with stars in her eyes, he then closed the door, which also delivered an effective end to the meeting.

Once the door was closed, Serenity could not stop from crushing herself against his form and wrapping her arms around his neck, right before giving him a very grateful kiss. He did not mind it in the least; if anything, it was exactly what his beast needed to be physically assured of her affections. She had been lucky he didn't mate her then and there in front of the human, the way she publically accepted her new relation to him!

The memory of her proclamation headed his blood. Almost hoping that the human was stupid enough to still be standing outside, he turned Serenity around before practically slamming her back against the door. He quickly took control of the kiss as his inner beast let out a howl.

Serenity moaned, happily returning and very much enjoying the rougher, more passionate attention. After a moment, she slowly pulled away. She could still feel his breath on her lips as her vision drifted from his sinfully skilled lips to his red-rimmed gaze. "You are my savior." She breathed. The last thing she ever wanted to do was speak with Mamoru, let alone have him find out where she lived and want to come in!

"If you wish, this Sesshomaru shall happily complete the promise just made." In fact, he would be more than happy.

"I think my ex got the hint." She grinned.

Sesshomaru's clawed hand on her waist pulled her hips against his obvious and _very _large erection that was bulging against his black business pants. "Perhaps I should kill him anyway." He considered possessively.

Serenity let out a light laugh, though she was not ignorant to the fact that he was being completely honest. "Let me change quick, and we can go."

Hesitantly allowing her to slip from his arms, he watched her move down the hallway and to her room. As he had been unable to before, he took the time to look at her home. It was well lit, and reflected the warmth of her personality that had somehow begun to thaw his icy exterior.

His nose twitched at the scent of burning candles that most definitely did not smell of flowers. However, that did not cover up the scent of felines. With narrowed eyes, he searched the room for them. He was able to locate a very lavish cat-condo in the corner, but no cats. Good, so long as they avoided him, there would be no qualms.

A few picture frames were scattered around the home. Most of them were of a group of women around Serenity's age, ranging from picnics in the park to posed pictures. There was one frame in particular that caught his attention. It was of Serenity, though her hair was blonde, so it informed him it was before the reveal of demons. In her arms she held a young pup that looked remarkably like his Intended. The eyes were even the same shade of blue. In fact, the only true difference aside from their age was the color of their hair; the pup's was a pale pink that clearly spoke of demon heritage, but could have been passed off as strawberry blonde.

Hn. That must be the pup that she told him she had fostered for a time. It had to have been a close relative, to share such a striking resemblance.

"That's Rini." Her voice softly informed him.

Sesshomaru was not one for being surprised, so he secretly was rather impressed at her ability to approach him so silently. She had changed into a pale blue sundress that hugged her in all the right places, and flared out at her waist. "You look lovely," He complimented.

She rewarded him with a brilliant smile. "What would you like to do?"

Opting to keep his actual desires to himself – for now – he offered her a clawed hand.

88888888

Serenity was not a stranger to alternative means of transportation. She walked, she ran, she took the bus. She could fly, and she could open portals to anywhere she desired.

What she was _not _accustomed to was travel by cloud, which was actually pretty amazing, nor was she ready for travel by an orb of light at warp speed.

The power and aura of the Western Lord had almost suffocated her, and she has needed to bury her face in his neck to keep from being sick and/or passing out. She was not looking forward to having to travel home that same way. Though she did enjoy the part where he held her bridal style, it had been the only perk.

Well, that – and the fact that he had just flown her to Paris for dinner was a welcomed and very romantic surprise!

"You really do have to be the best at everything," she teased as Sesshomaru's cloud slowly began to descend. It allowed her time to admire the magnificent view of Paris while they came closer to the sidewalk. Not just any sidewalk, mind, but the sidewalk that ran along the Seine.

"Yes," he answered honestly, choosing to ignore her jesting taunt. "That is why this Sesshomaru chose you."

Her heart melted at his words, her demon having landed and now slowly set her on her feet. She had been saying that a lot this afternoon… she did like the sound of it.

Several people around them stared, not used to seeing people travel by cloud to land on the sidewalk. Though, once they noticed the intimidating male that was obviously demon, they returned to their business.

Serenity walked over to the ledge of the Seine and took a deep breath. They said Paris was the city of love. While she could not say that was true, she did feel something in the air. Paris… she was in Paris! She _really _needed to start taking advantage of traveling by portals to anywhere she wanted!

Sesshomaru watched her, pleased with himself at her obvious pleasure with his idea for dinner. "Come," he told her as he offered her a clawed hand. "This Sesshomaru knows the perfect place to for tea."

88888888

15 Place Vendome was no traditional place for tea. The Ritz in Paris was decorated with exceedingly expensive sparkling crystal, priceless antiques, and polished silver. Thankfully they had arrived just as the venue began to serve tea, because a line had quickly formed at the maître d's station. The tea was wonderful to her taste buds, and was accompanied by a tower of pastries, tiny sandwiches, and scones with cream and jam.

"You need to set better precedence, Sesshomaru," she warned him as she sent him a sly look across their tiny, intimate table. "A woman could get use to this treatment."

"As you should," he answered with a pleased smile. He was not worried about her taking advantage, as she had already proven herself. Not to mention her scent had already proved that she was his Mate, and therefore destined for him. "This Sesshomaru shall ensure that you have everything you could ever desire."

Serenity, noting his serious tone, set down the finger sandwich she was getting ready to nibble on. "That is supposed to go both ways, you know," she told him. "So I do not want to hear any manly macho-nonsense if I decided to do something special for you as well."

The silver-haired demon gave a small frown. "It is my duty to provide for you."

Challenge accepted. "It is my duty to assist you in any way I can." She leaned forward, placing her chin in one hand. "I have some surprising assets that you should take advantage of."

Trying to keep any impure thoughts out of his mind at the moment, he instead looked at the spark in her eyes. Oh yes, she was his match in every sense. "Very well," he conceded. "I am eagerly looking forward to _taking advantage _of you."

The rumble in his voice and the double meaning of his words had her cheeks burning at the implement of just what he would do.

88888888

The two silver-haired immortals walked side by side along the Seine. The path was alit with thousands of lights, giving it a rather romantic touch when paired with the blooming flowers in their pots along the path. Serenity was blushing in uncertainty and embarrassment. Sesshomaru's heated words continued to play through her head and were causing her to feel rather… she couldn't explain it. It was like her body was the only thing keeping her to the ground. She so desperately wanted to no longer be the innocent princess, and instead wanted to jump this demon and have her wicked way with him.

A striped arm suddenly shot out around her waist and pulled her flush against his form. His nose was buried in her neck a moment later. "You are driving me mad," he growled at her.

Her blush intensified. "I am?"

"You are aroused," he informed her as his lips began to caress the flesh just behind her earlobe. He male pride swelled when he felt her shudder, and even more so when she shuddered harder after he allowed his fangs to graze the same spot. "What is my Lady thinking about to cause such an appealing spice to fill your scent?"

Serenity gasped. Perfume! She needed to spray her perfume!

The demon holding her growled as the scent of her arousal faded slightly; was she now embarrassed that he caught her? "This Sesshomaru is pleased that the thought of me arouses you so," he clarified in hopes that she would take the hint.

The burse of spice that invaded his nose has his chest rumbling in approval, and Serenity felt as if her cheeks were on fire. Her hands had fisted into his shirt, and she could not help but get a good whiff of his scent as well. The only word to describe it was masculine. It smelled of power and dominance, of protection and prestige. She felt herself relax against his hold as his fangs began to nip at her neck. It felt so good, and small bolts of hot electricity shot down her body before causing her toes to curl.

It wasn't until a possessive growl sounded from deep in her demon's chest and his nips became harder that the fear of him causing her to bleed made her stiffen and slowly pull away.

Sesshomaru reluctantly allowed her to do so. After all, they were still presently standing in the middle of a public sidewalk. He would not allow another male to see or smell her in such an aroused state anyway. Instead, he chose to cover her lips with his own before granting her some distance between their forms. He then placed a chaste kiss to her brow before looking at all the males around them with a deadly glare. The few that dated to meet his gaze quickly turned away.

"Come," he told her, his am still around her waist as he began to lead her way.

88888888

"Mamoru!" Motoki greeted warmly. "How was America?" The blonde asked.

"Hey man," the newly licensed doctor replied. AS if the past eight years had never happened, he walked to the counter and sat at his usual stool. The arcade owner poured him a cup of black coffee. "It was good," Mamoru answered as he moved to place his hand around the ceramic mug. He had missed the aroma of the liquid; no one made coffee like his old friend. "How are things here?"

"Amazing," Motoki answered. "Reika and I missed you at the wedding. Our son Kyo is eight months old now." The blonde recapped with a dreamy smile. "Though it has been quiet with all the girls gone."

Mamoru looked over with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Motoki suddenly looked a little guilty. "You know, the girls?"

The ebony haired man frowned. "I know _who _you are talking about; what do you mean they are gone?"

"Actually," Motoki began, "you all left about the same time. I guess after that whole Chaos scare, they all wanted to live out their dreams, just like you." He paused for a moment as he thought about if he should continue. "Sere said last she heard, Mina was up for a lead in a movie in LA. Makoto recently got a job as a su chef in France, and Ami was working as an intern at a hospital in Germany. Rei is visiting shrines all over Japan, but she will be leaving for China soon."

Mamoru felt like his body was made of led. "She's been along this whole time?" His quiet realization was genuinely surprised.

"You left her, Mamoru," Motoki pointed out. "do you think she was going to tell you all her friends were leaving as well and make you feel guilty? At least they have her advanced warning." The blonde, by this point, was looking at him like a parent scolding their child.

Both men looked up as the sliding doors opened, and in stepped a white-haired half demon. "Yo, Toki!" InuYasha greeted as he moved to sit at the counter just one stool away from Mamoru. 'Ya got more of those burgers?" He asked. "Ramen as a side instead of fires."

Motoki looked between the two men, a premonition of terror sweeping over him. Did InuYasha not know who this was? "Sure," he answered instead before swiftly going to prepare the order.

"Motoki," Mamoru's deep voice stopped him before he left. "When did she get engaged to the Western Demon Lord?"

The white haired male with dog-ears looked at Mamoru for a moment, right before he fell out of his seat. He was laughing, and loudly at that.

"What's so funny?" Mamoru snapped.

InuYasha didn't even bother to glare at the man for his attitude. "That ice prick isn't engaged!" He bellowed.

"Are you sure?" Mamoru asked, doubt at this man's words filling his tone. "He was rather serious when he made the claim."

InuYasha stopped laughing. "That bastard doesn't know how to love; I should know, the asshole is my half-brother."

Mamoru stood suddenly and threw down some money on the counter. "Later, Motoki."

Motoki had no idea what was going on. Neither did InuYasha, because he turned to the human with a frown. "Who the hell was that?"

The blonde was still debating if he should answer that question.

88888888

Mamoru walked up to his apartment, thinking about everything he had found out. The prince of Earth knew that he had made a mistake by going to America and leaving his Moon Princess. He was well aware that Rini did not exist like she was supposed to because of his decision, and that ate at him every day. Rini should have been four by now, since they were told Serenity was twenty-two when she had Rini.

Knowing now that his princess had been completely alone only made it worse. She was meant to be surrounded by people, not completely alone. She must have been devastated, especially since it seems they all left at the same time. It was no wonder now why she had severed the bond that connected them together.

He had had no doubt when he saw how the demon reacted that his claim on Serenity was true, and Mamoru's heart had froze when he saw his Serenity's reaction to the demon's appearance. It was how she used to react to him. But the half demon that claimed to be the same demon's brother (and did look very much alike) had said the Western Lord was not engaged at all.

It had given Mamoru a sliver of hope. They were meant to be together; their history together proved that. So all he needed to do was prove his devotion to his Princess. But first, he had to do some research.

88888888

So, what do you all think? I know I was going to update this last night, but I decided to add a little bit to it. It's 14 pages long as opposed to ten, so I hope that makes up for it.

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I hope that you are continuing to enjoy this story. Stay tuned for more soon!

~_Sandreline_


	12. Mambo Italiano

**A Dog's Nose Knows**

**By: **Sandreline

Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! You are all so amazing, thank you!

IMPORTANT NOTE: I would like to point out that Jadeite will not make an appearance in the next chapter or two. _This does not mean that I have forgotten him,_ it just means that there are other plots in the story that I will be working on. I am telling you this now because I have already written the next three or so chapters, I just have to go through them.

Thank you again! I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Mambo Italiano**

"Just where have you been, young lady?" Luna asked as her monarch closed the door the apartment. Her ward had a funny look on her face, and her eyes were glazed over.

"Paris." Serenity replied.

"Paris?" Artemis asked in confusion.

"Did you teleport there?" Luna asked. "Did you take a vacation, or is that where your mystery man is from?"

Serenity gave a laugh before kissing both of her guardians on the head. "Good night you two," she told them before floating to her room to sleep. "By the way, we are moving."

"What?!" Both of them asked in surprise before following her down the hall for more information.

88888888

After class the next day, Serenity met up with a realtor. Within an hour she had narrowed it down to two possibilities, and was currently being brought to her first choice to view the listing for herself.

Minatoku district was more upscale that she was used to living in this live time, but the security alone made it more than worth it. After all, what was the point of having a royal bank account if she did not use it once in awhile? Besides, the security would mean that she would have no more surprise visitors show up at her doorstep.

Akasaka Tameiko Tower had a security system that only allowed the elevators to operate if someone had a specially coded fab-key. Even then, the fab would only work for the public levels, such as the garages, the main floor, the room where the pool was located, and only the floor that the key holder lived on.

The unit she was interested in was on the twenty-second floor, and the rent included all utilities and amenities. The two-bedroom apartment was 1,528 square feet, and was going for 810,000 yen a month.

Unit 2201 had a private balcony for easy access, a spacious and open floor plan, with black and white granite countertops and white wood cabinets. The flooring was all white carpet, but she was willing to buy it for the jet tub in the master bedroom alone.

Serenity turned to the realtor and gave him a bright smile. "I'll take it; would I be able to start moving in today?"

The realtor practically had stars in his eyes as he nodded and pulled out the necessary paperwork from his suitcase; his commission check was going to be huge!

An hour later and Serenity had the keys to her new apartment, and was on her way to get her felines an all her belongings.

Luna and Artemis were waiting for her when she arrived. "You seem awfully chipper," the white colored male was happy to note at he observed his monarch.

The silver haired woman smiled brightly as a gold eight-pointed star appeared on her brow. With a wave of her hand, each and every inanimate furnishing and belonging disappeared inside her space pocket. Artemis, who had been sitting on the back of the couch, let out a startled meow as it vanished beneath him, and he fell to the ground. His wife shook her head at the mas of wiggling white fur before turning to her charge. "I assume this means you have already found a new apartment?"

"Yup!" Serenity chirped as she moved to pick up the moping white cat. "Wait till you see it; kitties, we are moving to Akasaka!"

Luna sweat dropped. "Please don't call us that," she whined.

Serenity gave a laugh before picking up Luna as well, who moved to sit on her shoulder. "Come on, you'll love it. You and InuYasha are always complaining about how this place is not very safe. Well, we are going to be plenty safe in our new home." While all that was true, it was just as true that now Mamoru would not be able to just knock on her door and try to come in! That's why she was in such a hurry to get out… she had a nagging feeling that if she didn't leave now, she would end up seeing him. Looking around to make sure she had everything, she opened a portal ad the three of them crossed into the living room of their new home.

Just as the portal closed, a knock sounded at her door.

88888888

The feline guardians were very content with their new accommodations, and once Serenity had emptied her space pocket of all her furnishings, she immediately took advantage of her new jet tub. Tonight was a night to relax; everything else could wait till tomorrow.

88888888

"Good morning, Inu," Serenity greeted as he joined her and Molly in class.

"Hey," he answered as he took his seat, discarding his book unceremoniously on the bench. "Kagome was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with us after class." The half demon asked in his own roundabout way.

The silver haired woman turned o the red head beside her. "Should we?"

Molly gave a small frown. "I already promised mom that I would help her at the store," the fire demon answered.

"Feh," InuYasha responded. "Ya need to take a break sometime." He turned to Serenity then. "You coming?"

"You bet!" The Lunarian replied. "I have to give you guys my new address anyway."

"**What?**" Her two friends snapped as the professor walked in.

"When did you move?" Molly whispered.

Serenity opened her notebook and pulled out a blank page. Writing a very short explanation, she passed it to her childhood friend. The canine half-demon watched with curiosity as the page was passed away from him. When the fire demon finished reading his temper flared, because by Molly's reaction to whatever Serenity had written it wasn't good news.

"What the fuck is going on?" He whispered harshly.

"Language!" Molly chided as she leaned forward to look around Serenity her cursing friend.

"Mamoru is back, and he found out where I lived." Serenity whispered, knowing that the swiveling ears on the top of his head were easily able to pick up her words just fine.

InuYasha just rolled his eyes. "Feh, if he bothers you, I'll just kick his ass. Nothing to sweat over."

Serenity smiled fondly as him, and reached up to give him a quick ear rub. He was caught off guard, but she thankfully pulled aware before he had a rather embarrassing reaction in front of the whole class.

888888888

Jakken squawked in aggravation. It had been two months since his Lord had ordered him to obtain the heritage information regarding the female that apparently was going to be his Lady. If Jakken continued to fail his Lord, he would surely pay the ultimate price! How could someone of such obvious high breeding not have a record?

The toad would do whatever his magnificent Lord asked of him, and that included assisting that included assisting in the preparations for the Mating Ceremony, which required the reading of the ancestors on each side. Formalities had to be completed, and the first was Lord Sesshomaru presenting her to the other Lords at the ball in a few days time.

Jakken was ready to cry. If he did not have everything Sesshomaru required by then, he knew that nothing would save him from his Lord's ire.

"Master Jakken?" One of the servants started from the door of his small office.

"What do you want?" he snapped in irritation.

The female flower demon narrowed her eyes slightly at the toad's blatant disrespect. "Lady Serenity is here to call upon Lady Rin."

The toad balked. Was this a blessing? "Well, don't keep our future Lady waiting, you fool!" He admonished. "Where is she?"

Hana rolled her eyes. Did the toad think her stupid? "I had shown her to the informal living room."

"Then fetch Rin," Jakken ordered as he quickly moved pass the servant to find the silver-haired half demon. Perhaps he could get the answers from the source!

Serenity was admiring the family portrait when a squeak had her spinning around. A familiar looking green toad demon came crashing into the rom before falling into a deep bow. Was that the same toad that had been so rude to her before? "Lady Serenity, welcome!" His high pitch voice almost caused her to wince. "Is there anything this lowly Jakken can do for you?"

Yup, it was the same demon. She blinked at the change in his demeanor towards her. "No, but thank you for asking." She was a little uncertain about why he was suddenly groveling before her. "Is Rin available for me to take her shopping?" She asked, recalling that this demon was the one that was in charge of Rin's care.

Jakken remained in a bow. "Rin shall be here soon, my Lady. Would you mind if this lowly Jakken asked you a few questions?"

The Lunarian looked at him in bewilderment. "Sure?"

Relief flooded the toad's form. "My Lady, I require the information of your family to ensure that all protocol have been completed." There, perfect excuse!

Serenity was thoroughly confused, but decided to play it safe and give him the same story she had given to Sesshomaru. "My adoptive parents are Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino." She answered.

"Do you know what families your birth parents belong to?" Jakken pressed as hope filled him.

"I am afraid not," she told him. She was not sure if he could smell a lie like InuYasha and Sesshomaru could, but she was glad she had spritzed her perfume just in case. "I know Sesshomaru must be busy," she began as she prepared to make an excuse to leave. However, she was interrupted by a deep voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"This Sesshomaru is never too busy for his Lady," he announced as he entered the room. The moment that one of his servants informed him she had arrived, he had put all of his work aside.

Serenity smiled brightly as the Western Lord crossed the rom to her, and gave him a small bow. Her demon wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a chaste kiss in greeting. "I have been informed you are here for my ward," he began. "Should I be concerned she your favored?"

A laugh was his answer. "Do you really want me to answer that?" She teased.

A growl was his reply as he tightened his hold on her. Leaning forward just enough so that his lips barely brushed her ear, he spoke. "This Sesshomaru would be happy to sway your opinion." For emphasis he gave her earlobe a playful nip.

Much to Serenity's embarrassment, Rin chose that moment to enter. She rushed over to her heroine and wrapped her arms around the couple. "Serenity-sama!" The small girl cheered happily in greeting.

"Good morning, Rin." Serenity smiled. "I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me today, just us girls."

Chocolate eyes widened before they turned to her Lord and gave him her best impression of the puppy pout that she could muster. "May Rin go, Sesshomaru-sama?"

The demon gave a curt nod, and his ward squealed before hugging him tight. He then turned golden eyes to the smiling blue of his Mate. "You will take one of this Sesshomaru's credit cards, as well as several guards."

Serenity knew it was not a request, and her smile widened. "My answer is no on both counts."

Sesshomaru only approved of half of her answer; it was nice to finally find a female not interested in his money. "You will take at least one guard." He sternly reiterated.

Serenity took a stop closer to him and gave him a kiss. The powers of Venus had the demon oddly accepting of her following words. "Rin will be safe; I will not let anything happy to her. I am using my own money, so you just go about your day and we will be home before dinner."

"Hn," he replied. "You will be staying for dinner."

"Maybe," The Lunarian teased before she pulled out of his embrace. Offering her hand to Rin, she smiled brightly. "Let's go!"

Rin waved as they left, and Sesshomaru watched them walk out the front door. As soon as the door shut, the demon Lord called out, "Hiten."

The lightening demon appeared before his Lord, and gave a slight bow. "My Lord."

"Follow them and ensure their safety," He ordered. "but remain hidden."

"It will be done." Hiten answered before taking his leave.

88888888

"Are we going back to visit Lady Chiyoko?" Rin asked after Serenity parked her new car in the parking garage. Rin was happy to be holding the older woman's hand as they walked through the entrance of the mall. She imagined this would be what it was like if she had a mother.

Serenity did not reply, and when Rin received no answer, she looked up at her heroine. The Lunarian was rather serious and she had a slight frown on her lips as she stared straight ahead of them. "Serenity-sama?"

"Just act normal, Rin," Serenity smiled down at her. "I think we are being followed."

Rin's hand tightened in her own, but that was the only sign that Rin was now aware of what she was informed and would obey. The cosmic warrior let her senses fan out as she tried to find any aura that followed their own. To an untrained eye, no one was following them, let alone even paying attention to them as they passed. It took her a while, but finally, about twenty feet away from them, she picked up on the intentions of the demon that had them in his sights.

InuYasha's warming rang in her ears, and she knew that she and Rin had to get away. "I know a great store to try," Serenity said to Rin on the chance that the demon had sensitive hearing. "It's just down here."

Hiten watched as they took a corner out of the food court, and waited a few moments before following them to maintain his cover. However when he rounded it, there was no sign of either Rin or the future Lady of the West. Their scent ended mysteriously and suddenly, and nothing seemed out of the norm. With a growl, he moved to find the security office. He could find them on the camera and continue on that way.

8888888888

The Western Lord's phone rang twenty minutes later. "Report," he answered with a monotone voice.

Hiten wasted no time and cut straight to the point. "My apologies, my Lord, but I have lost your ward and future Mate." He explained. "It seems that Lady Serenity picked up on the fact that I was following them, and had disappeared with young Rin." He gave a pause. "The security camera shows her picking up Rin and then the two of them just vanish."

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied before hanging up the phone. So his female was very stealthy, and overly aware of her surroundings. It was a very admirable, because Hiten was one of his best spies. It was not that he did not trust Serenity when she said she could protect herself and his ward; she obviously had to have a great amount of power if she was to be his other half, half-demon or not. However, as the alpha it was his responsibility to keep his pack safe. He dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"Missing us already?" Her teasing but warm tone greeted him.

"That is beside the point," he replied. "You managed to thwart your guard."

Serenity was genuinely surprised. "Wait, you sent someone to follow us?" She asked.

"To protect you." Why was he explaining himself?

"Well, obviously I can protect us just fine, so you will just have to wait for us to come home to find out what we bought for you." She told him. "Bye, Sesshomaru." Before he could stop her, she hung up the phone on him.

The demon lord set down his phone, and went to his computer. His resources allowed him to plug into her mobile device and track her by her number; at the least, humans had made many things more efficient as they slowly began to evolve. He waited for the software to track her, knowing at least the he would tell him guard where to look.

To his frustration, her phone signal was bouncing off every cell phone tower in the world and was therefore untraceable.

88888888

Serenity smirked a she shut her phone and turned to face Rin. "That's what he gets for being nosey!" She teased before giving a wink.

Rin gave a laugh, sipping her flavored tea as she sat beside the older woman at the Caffe Vecchia Brera in Milan, Italy.

"So, what do you think so far?" Serenity asked as she drank her cup of coffee. She choked for a moment. Sugar! She needed sugar, and lots of it. What was with Italian's and their love of strong coffee?

"It's so pretty!" Rin replied honestly. "Rin just cannot understand what everyone is saying."

It had come as a surprise to Serenity to learn a few years ago that because Lunarian was a universal language, she could easily understand and speak most of the languages of Earth. At least, she could if they had a 'Latin' origin. "Don't worry, I'll translate for you." She told Rin with a smile.

"Rin cannot believe we are in Italy!" She smiled. "What can we do?"

"Shopping, of course!"

88888888

Hello everyone! I hope that this was a nice chapter for all of you! Please keep in mind my note at the top of this chapter. I am going to be blasting out a lot of chapters through Wednesday, so keep an eye out so you do not get lost!

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews –you are all amazing!

See you soon!

~Sandreline


	13. Closing Arguement

**A Dog's Nose Knows**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews that just continue to flood my inbox! I love it! You are all so amazing – thank you!

I am so glad that you are all enjoying this story. Here's a new chapter!

**Chapter 13: Closing Argument ******

As promised, Serenity had Rin home before dinner. Her demon came to greet them at the door as they arrived, having been informed by his security team that they were pulling up through the gate. Both females had several bags in each hand, and were wearing identical smiles as they looked up at him. "It seems that the two of you had fun," Sesshomaru stated as he realized he did not recognize the names of the stores on the bags as he came down the stairs.

"Lots of fun, my Lord!" Rin answered happily.

The Lunarian smiled at her demon. "Don't worry; we got you a present so you would not feel left out."

When the demon reached them, Rin eagerly held out a bag for him. "We saw this and thought of you!" His ward smiled. "We hope you like it!"

A silver eyebrow arches as he took the bag. Both females waited patiently as he reached a called hand into the gift-wrapped present and removed a hand carved mahogany box. His intrigue was peeked as he handed the now empty bag to a servant and opened the box. Inside was an old fashioned calligraphy set, which as rather impressive, and came with several ink bottles. As much as technology had made matters much more efficient, the dog demon did prefer the more traditional ways. "This Sesshomaru is eager to use his gift. Thank you both." He informed them. Two proud smiles answered him. "Jakken, place my gift in this Sesshomaru's on my desk." The toad bowed and did as told.

Rin gave Serenity a hug before excusing herself to get ready for dinner and put away her new belongings. It left Serenity and Sesshomaru alone in the foyer.

"You will spoil her," Sesshomaru warned her as he approached.

A smile that reminded the demon of the cat that ate the canary was his answer. "She deserves it," She told him.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to pull an eager Serenity into a hug, InuYasha suddenly appeared beside them both, having jumped down from the second story railing. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a harsh tone as his amber eyes watched his half-brother. He had specifically told her to never come back! How stupid was she?

"If you talk to me like that," Serenity warned, "You will not get you gift." She told him with a frown. "You could at least say 'hello', InuYasha."

"Such foul manners," Sesshomaru growled. "Show her respect, half-breed, or this Sesshomaru will need to teach you manners."

"Feh, you can't tell me how to talk to my friend," InuYasha growled back before grabbing Serenity's arm and pulled her out of the home.

The Lunarian sent an apologetic glance over her shoulder to the demon Lord, and noticed that his eyes were tinged pink. Without InuYasha noticing, she blew her demon a kiss. It seemed to help. Her friend, however, then slammed the door behind them. "Are you fucking insane?" He yelled at her.

"No, I was tested." She sarcastically replied.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" He snapped. "Sesshomaru has every demon looking for you with a vengeance, and here you are offering yourself to him on a silver platter!"

"I can handle myself," She told him. "He does not even suspect that I am Sailor Cosmos. He thinks I am a half demon like you." She reminded him. "You have nothing to worry about, but I do appreciate your concern."

"What if something happens and you end up bleeding, huh?" He argued.

A memory of Sesshomaru nipping her neck as they stood on the Seine caused her heart rate to speed up. "That won't happen," she told him. Reaching into a bag, she pulled out a smaller one. "Here, this is for you." She told him as she passed it to him. "I actually had Luna and Artemis set this up for you. It looks and acts like a watch, but if you push into the nozzle on the side and rotate it, it will reach me on my communicator and the face will become a screen."

The half demon was surprised. It was a really nice watch, and clearly expensive. Those felines could do more than talk and made his note twitch? "Uh, thanks," He told her. "Now get out of here before he comes out and tries to invite you to dinner again."

Serenity gave him a smile and shook her head. InuYasha left to go back inside, and she moved to go to home as well. Walking to her car, something told her to look up and at the second story. Sesshomaru stood at the window of his office, watching her. Serenity's heart sped up a bit and she smiled at him, and she blew him one more kiss before getting in her car.

8888888888

"Where are all of you coming from?" Sailor Cosmos cried out in frustration. "I am getting tired of you all coming out of hiding one at a time and ruin my day!"

The youma in question, which was made mostly from a cotton candy machine, gave a laugh. A funnel of bright pink cotton candy was sent towards her, and Sailor Cosmos quickly flew out of its range. So much for her enjoying a sweet treat on her way home! In response to its attack, she sent a wave of fire back at the youma, which melted the energy-sucking candy and burned the youma. It let out a scream.

"I'm officially never going to be able to enjoy cotton candy again; for taking away a favorite festival pastime, I am going to enjoy moon dusting you!" Sailor Cosmos snapped as she sent a Thunder Dragon to attack. With a final wave of her staff, the youma became a pile of dust and one blackened cotton candy machine. The remains were rather mutilated, actually, but the warrior very much doubted that the vendor would want that particular machine back now, anyway.

"Sailor Cosmos," a voice called out to her from the small crowd that was lining the park.

The winged Sailor Scout turned around to look at the male that called out to her. He and several others around him wore matching suits, and she could see their ear wigs visibly even from the distance. "I am special agent Futara; on behalf of the Emperor and the human government of Japan, we are going to have to ask that you come with us."

"She is coming with us," a feminine voice spoke up from a few feet to the right of the humans. A female demon with blue hair walked in front of two other brightly colored demons. "We have orders from our Lord to bring Sailor Cosmos directly to him."

"We found her first, and Imperial orders have a higher jurisdiction that one from a cardinal Demon Lord." Futara stated. His Director had received his orders from the Emperor directly, and Futara was going to make sure that they were followed!

"We do not fear humans," the blue haired demon stated coldly. "You cannot stop us from forcing the issue, either."

Sailor Cosmos looked from one team to the other, and gave a roll of her eyes. Neither side could stop _her_ from leaving, which is exactly what she was going to do. Spreading out her wings behind her, she gave a powerful flap that propelled her into the air.

Both demon and human officials were silent as they watched her leave, before turning on each other. "This is all your fault!"

8888888888

Darkness cover her escape as Sailor Cosmos flew through the air, her hair whipping behind her. It was a beautiful night, with a bright and full moon. Which is why instead of going straight home, she decided to take some time to patrol and enjoy the night.

"Sailor Moon," an all too familiar voice stopped her.

_So much for enjoying the night_, she thought as she halted. Her wings were spread out behind her, holding her suspended in the air and looking very much like an angel. On a rooftop just two meters from her form stood a masked figure. "I am Sailor Cosmos now, Tuxedo Mask," her cold voice replied to him. After a moment moved to the rooftop and landed silently, her wings folding on her back. After all, she would be much easier to spot just floating out above the street.

Tuxedo Mask stepped out of the shadows and allowing his form to be completely seen. "When did that happen?"

"The battle with Chaos," she answered just as coldly as before.

"I think we need to talk," He told her as he took a few steps closer.

"No, we do not." She answered. "I have no interest in speaking with you at all, Tuxedo Mask. It has been working rather well for some time; I would hate to ruin that."

He came even closer to her, now just a foot away as a frown stretched his lips. "Look, I admit that I am an asshole, and in the wrong for not communicating with you at all," he stated with a bit of a temper. "But my feelings for you have not changed."

"Mine have," Sailor Cosmos informed him. "You cannot honestly expect me to believe that after everything I have done for you, that I would sit by patiently and remain devoted to you after you not only left me again, but did so without a word for _eight years_?" She snapped. "You are not a fool, Tuxedo, so do not act like one."

"You don't understand," he argued. "I had dreams that I wanted to follow before getting stuck with my destiny."

"Stuck?" Cosmos snapped, and Tuxedo winced. "That's what you think of our former relationship? That you were stuck?" Her eyes narrowed at him. "You say your feelings have not changed, and yet you tell me you felt stuck?"

"No!" He cried out harshly before he let out a groan. "Damn it, Buns," he snapped in frustration before using his pet name for her. "I never stopped loving you; I did not mean to say that I felt stuck. You know I have always wanted to pursue medicine, and being King does not allow that. I just did what I felt I had to do."

Sailor Cosmos shook her head. "I did, too," She admitted. "I need someone I can count on, someone who does not make me constantly wonder when he will leave me again." She knew that what she was about to say was a low blow, but she was going to say her mind and get closure. "I need someone strong, that won't be seduced by darkness; someone of equal footing that I can rely on." She gave a pause. "I most definitely am not going to stay with someone who knew our future together and the beautiful daughter we had together, but still run from me."

Tuxedo Mask's reaction was a bad as if she had physically struck him. "We can still have it, Buns," he tried again.

"No, Mamoru," She firmly resolved. "No, we can't. I've moved on."

"I am not sure I believe you," Tuxedo Mask snapped back.

Her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

He took that final step towards her to stare down into her eyes, and her wings spread out to make her appear more intimidating. She was no longer the young teenager he knew that tripped over her own two feet and needed her friends to fight with her. She was a seasoned warrior, and had more power than all of them combined now.

Tuxedo's breath brushed against the skin of her face. "You're not engaged to anyone, are you?" He accused.

"Should I tell Lord Sesshomaru that you said that?" She smiled wickedly.

"Was that even the real Lord Sesshomaru or a demon that just looked like him?" He countered. "The Western Lord wants to possess the Senshi to fight the stray youma and give himself additional power," The caped man stated as if she was still a blonde fourteen-year-old. "You expect me to believe you are going to marry him, and he doesn't know who you **really** are? The public doesn't know anything about the Western Lord having a fiancé, which they would if it was true!"

His words struck a chord in her. He was right; how could she ever expect to Mate him without being completely honest about her identity? Would he change if he did find out the truth? He stated that his demon knew she was his Mate by her scent, but she did cover it…

"Demons do not marry, they Mate," She corrected him with venom in her voice. "It is a much stronger bond than a marriage; not that it's any of _your_ business!" She told him. "You and I are long over, and even if Sesshomaru wasn't in the picture, I would not go back to you.

"What if I proved to you that I was ready?" He pleaded.

"I have no interest in men that have a habit of being fickle," She answered. "Goodbye, Tuxedo Mask." She said in finality before she took off into the night. She could not help the satisfying sensation of closure that swept over her.

8888888888

I know, this chapter was short. However, I am posting the next one today as well!

~Sandreline


	14. A Ball to Remember

**A Dog's Nose Knows**

**By: **_Sandreline_

It's just been made known to me that the last chapter had typos… sorry! I was in such a rush to update for you all that I did not check it well… I hope you can forgive me for it, since I am giving you a new chapter!

**Chapter 14: A Ball to Remember**

The day of the Cardinal Ball had arrived. Sesshomaru exited the limo after it pulled up to his future mate's new address. He was much more content with her new location and surroundings, and slightly impressed. This was a well known building, and at least two of the executives in his company lived here as well. He was much happier with the additional security she now had, as opposed to no security before.

The security guard buzzed him in to the building, and after having checked the pre-authorized guest list for Serenity's unit, he allowed Lord Sesshomaru access to her floor. "She is in Unit 2202, my Lord." The guard informed him.

When his future Mate opened her door to allow him entrance, his gold eyes widened in surprise. He was not blind to Serenity's beauty even when she was in casual clothing. However, seeing her with her hair free from its buns and cascading down to the floor in waves, wearing a formal kimono in his colors…

He was at a loss for words. She had rendered him speechless, so struck by her divine image that he was not even aware his eyes were tinged pink. His beast rattled on the steel-grip of control that he normally had. Seeing her in his colors that so boldly showed his claim on her, made him want to Mark her right now, ball be damned!

"Sesshomaru?" Serenity's soft voice spoke. She hoped his reaction was a good one, because if not, his eyes meant that he was rather pissed about something.

Her demon was quite a site himself, even more so than when he wore modern clothes. The sight of the demon known as the Killing Perfection in a formal kimono from the Warring States Era suited him more than she would have thought. So this was what he looked like back then; no wonder his image inspired fear in his enemies. She was not sure she would be able to ever picture him in anything else again…

As it was, she found herself filled with a primal need to push him again a wall and have her wicked way with him. It was very inappropriate for a Queen and a completely new thought process for her, but this demon really should come with a warning label to all of woman kind!

Serenity did not need to worry about his approval over her attire, because as soon as she said his name, her demon did exactly what she had wanted to do to him. Serenity found herself up against her wall with his mouth devouring her own. She didn't even attempt to stop the throaty moan that vibrated through her to his lips as she eagerly grabbed his silky hair.

Sesshomaru ripped himself away from her lips, but refused to part body contact. He rather liked her just where she was. "Tell this Sesshomaru to stop," his words were more growled than spoken.

"Why?" She whispered heatedly. She liked it!

"This Sesshomaru will insult many dignitaries in favor of making you my Mate right now," he informed her as his fangs grazed hungrily over the park of her neck that was exposed by the layered kimono.

Her body hummed with a primal need, but his eager fangs at her neck caused her nerves to cool her body enough to fight her hormones. "It would be a shame to be all dressed up with nowhere to go," she persuaded.

With a rather annoyed growl, he took her lips with his own once again before pulling away completely. His form was not disheveled in the least, but her lips were swollen and her cheeks were flushed. "Rin is waiting for us in the car," He stated more to himself that to her. She nodded, and gently smoothed out the kimono and her hair. Knowing she wouldn't need anything, she moved to stand beside him at her door. His golden eyes bore down into hers with a possessive blaze, and she offered him a small smile. Ever the gentlemen, he offered her a clawed hand, which she readily accepted.

Once downstairs at the limo, Bankotsu bowed to them both and opened the door. Rin was smiling brightly as they sat down, unable to hug either due to the restrictive robes. "Serenity-sama!" The young girl greeted.

The silver-haired woman smiled warmly , moving to sit by Rin as Sesshomaru slid in beside her. "You look very pretty, Rin!" She complimented, admiring the intricate hair style that one of the servants must have done for her. "Very much like a Lady," She added while pushing the image of Rini from her mind.

Rin beamed at the praise. "You look beautiful too!" She said.

"This Sesshomaru has never seen your hair in anything but your normal fashion," her demon commented.

Serenity turned to look at him. "Is it alright?" She was now worried that she should have put it up like Rin's hair.

A clawed hand carefully ran through hair that was more silver than his own. "It is very pleasing."

Serenity blushed, and Rin giggled.

8888888888

Photographer's lined the entry to the luxury hotel that was the hosting venue for the event, and the only thing stopping them from surrounding the guests was the velvet rope barrier and an intimidating body guard here and there.

Thepaparazzi were only expecting the Western Lord and his ward to attend, so when the demon assisted a most beautiful female out of the limo with an almost tender touch, they went crazy. Sesshomaru tucked her arm around his own, and Rin followed obediently behind them. Sesshomaru offered no smiles for the cameras that were blinding them. Never before had he escorted a female to any event, and the media was buzzing; had the most eligible bachelor finally been snagged?

They did not say anything to reporters, but Serenity did smile kindly to any that asked her to look their way. The couple and child passed security without needed to stop, and were led to the ballroom. It was here that the doorman officially announced their arrival to the guests that were already in attendance. "Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, Lady Serenity, and Lady Rin."

Occupants already inside turned around, their surprise at the feared demon having arrived with a female as much of a shock to them as to the reporters. However, before anyone could approach them, another white haired demon appeared before them who bore a striking resemblance to both Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

"My pup has found his Mate at last!" He cried dramatically, the pony-tailed demon bellowed out, which was easily heard by the other attendants around them. "What a beautiful treasure she is, too!" Lord Toga took Serenity's free hand and kissed the back of it, much to the irritation of his heir. "My dear, I am Lord Toga. If my pup ever gets out of control, you just let me know."

"Darling," an ebony haired woman spoke softly from his side interrupted, "you do not want to frighten her." The obviously human female had to have been InuYasha's mother, and she smiled warmly to Serenity. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Seren-"

"-nity!" InuYasha's growl cut in. He and Kagome suddenly came up next to Izaiyo, both with different expressions on their faces. While Kagome was a mix of pleasure at seeing her friend and shock at her friend's escort, InuYasha's was pure rage. "What the hell are you doing here? With **him**?"

"InuYasha," his mother's stern voice corrected. "Act accordingly. This ball is a state affair."

The half demon growled, and so Serenity acted fast. This was not how she wanted her friend to find out! "Kagome," she started, "You look beautiful!" She complimented before giving her friend a hug. The priestess gave her a hug, though she was blatantly confused as to the whole situation. How could Serenity not tell her she was dating the Western Lord?

"You look magnificent, as always," Kagome commented with a smile.

Serenity then moved to hug the half demon, using her powers to calm him down. In a whisper that only he could hear, she quickly told him, "I will explain everything, just please go with it."

Toga looked at his youngest pup and his future daughter. "You two know each other?" He asked as she took a step back to return to Sesshomaru's side.

Sesshomaru answered in a deep, slightly aggravated tone as he sent InuYasha a glare. "She is the half-breed's friend that also tutors him."

"Then you have my gratitude," Izaiyo smiled warmly. "I am so glad my son has found a true friend."

Sesshomaru watched his half brother with a daring gaze, making sure that the half breed would not attempt to cause a scene. InuYasha was suddenly and surprisingly quiet, which was very out of character for him. He had been expecting to spill InuYasha's blood… it was rather disappointing, and warranted his inquiry.

For another time. "Father," Sesshomaru spoke, "please entertain Rin while follow protocol and introduce Serenity to the other Lords and Ladies."

"Of course," Toga replied. "How could I ignore my precious grand pup?" Rin smiled as she peeked out from behind Sesshomaru and Serenity. "Look how pretty she is!"

"How cute!" Kagome pointed out, "You two match!" She smiled.

Rin beamed. "I wanted to look just like Serenity-sama!"

"In Sesshomaru's colors," InuYasha grumbled angrily.

Sesshomaru began to lead his intended away. "Come," he spoke softly to her, "Everyone is waiting to meet you."

Serenity smiled and nodded, but gave InuYasha one last pleading glance over her shoulder.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked her boyfriend.

Lord Toga turned to his youngest. "You are lucky your brother has superior control, or I would have one less son." He spoke sternly to his pup. "Why did you treat his Intended like that?"

InuYasha growled. "She isn't that bastard's intended!" He snapped. "He's just doing this to piss me off!"

Kagome placed a soothing hand on his arm, remembering that they were being watched, but it was Rin who spoke. "Lord Sesshomaru knows by her scent," the innocent child explained to the half demon.

"It's true, InuYasha," his father said sternly.

InuYasha gave another growl. "We are leaving, Kagome." He told her before pulling the priestess away with him.

Toga and Izaiyo shared a look as their pup left, but then turned to Rin. "So what is my future daughter like?" Toga asked eagerly. He was going to have the most adorable grand pups out of all the demons he knew, and he couldn't wait to rub it in!

8888888888

The Lunarian watched InuYasha leave as Sesshomaru walked her over to a rather impressive looking couple. She did not have the time right now to think about her friend and her grievance to him, she had to be at the top of her game to hide her true lineage. Even if she really did want to go and fix what just happened. So she set herself into diplomatic mode as they approached the couple; she could not afford to waste this opportunity to find out what the demons knew about her.

"Lord Hibeki, Lady Suzuka," Sesshomaru greeted with a slight bow in his usual tone. Serenity gave a small bow as well as the Lord and Lady mirrored their actions.

The demon rulers of the Southern Lands turned very interested eyes on the two silver haired beings. The red-headed foxes were more interested in the female, though. "It's a pleasure to see you, Lord Sesshomaru," Lord Hibeki began. "You have everyone wondering about the lovely lady on your arm."

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to his future Mate. "This is my intended, Lady Serenity." He introduced.

Lady Suzuka gave a warm smile. "It's wonderful to meet you, Lady Serenity."

The older fox had a motherly personality that caused the Lunarian to instantly like her. "The pleasure is all mine," she smiled warmly in return.

Both foxes could instantly tell that she was a very genuine person and that her scent, though clouded by perfume, was very pure. It was the same impression that all of those that Sesshomaru introduced to Serenity had of her.

The Western Lord was rather impressed at how flawlessly his future Mate was able to hold herself as he guided her around the room to the attending dignitaries. It only affirmed his belief that she was from an aristocratic family, as only those of noble heritage could have her training. She handled herself… well, like a queen.

As with the fox demons of the South, Serenity had also charmed the Lord of the East. Lord Kyo was usually a temperamental and grumbly lion demon from Africa who took over control of the East about four hundred years ago. He had killed the former Lord, who was a terrible lord and abused his position, and since he took it by force he spent three hundred years fighting to keep it. Yet Serenity was able to get the territorial demon to engage in conversation with her, and he even let out a roar of a laugh. Sesshomaru's political relation with Lord Kyo was one of respect; Kyo did not try to take over the West, and he did not invade the East. Now, it seemed with how Serenity had gotten him to conversing about trade, it may be more than that.

The only dignitary in the room that was not pleased at the appearance of Serenity was the Lord of the North. Lord Ryura was the son of Ryukotsusei, who had challenged Lord Toga six hundred years ago. It resulted in Ryukotsusei's death, and as such his dragon clan still holds great resentment to the dogs of the West. More importantly, his clan had been attempting to force the Demon Council to make an alliance by mating the sister of Ryura to Sesshomaru as retribution.

They had always been denied.

It was of no consequence to Sesshomaru. He had found the Mate that his beast had been waiting for, and they would not be able to do anything. "Lord Ryura, Lady Tomoyo," Sesshomaru monotone voice greeted them.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Tomoyo replied in a snide tone. "Who is the half breed that you unfortunately have clinging to your arm?"

Before Sesshomaru could threaten the demon, her brother did it for him. "Tomoyo, you are out of line," Ryura spoke, though his eyes were on Serenity. Feeling his gaze, the Lunarian turned her silvery blue eyes to him. A shiver went down her spine, but she held her neutral expression. "It is a pleasure to meet such a lovely creature," he spoke. His words caused his sister to sneer. Since when did Ryura interact with half breeds?

Sesshomaru was most displeased with how to dragon was looking at what belonged to him, but was placated when his Intended leaned into him. "You flatter my Lord's taste," she responded diplomatically.

Thankfully dinner was announced, and Sesshomaru was able to leave their presence. "Come," he said to Serenity, who eagerly complied. They reunited with Lord Toga, Lady Izaiyo, and Rin at their table.

"I have heard some wonderful things about you from my grand pup," Toga complimented to Serenity as they all sat down.

"How did you meet InuYasha?" Izaiyo inquired with a smile.

"We have a demon politics class together," Serenity answered in reply, leaving out the interaction with Juichi. "I already have a degree in International Relations, but would like to have something to prove that I am just as capable of working with demonic politics."

"How very wise of you," Izaiyo praised, "and ambitious to further your education."

"I am not surprised," Toga smiled, "After all, to be a match for my oldest pup, she would have to have some impressive skills of her own."

Rin and Serenity shared a secret smile.

Sesshomaru sent his sire a warning look. They were saved when the staff brought out the first course, and Serenity took the time to look around the room. Almost all of the occupants were full blooded demons, so it was a good that she had taken her hair out of her traditional style. There were a few humans in attendance as well aside from Rin, most likely ambassadors on behalf of the Imperial government and some liaisons for offices. It did not pass her notice that many glances were sent her way.

"Perhaps you should make your announcement sooner, rather than later." Toga was smiling like a little school boy. He was sure that he would finally get that litter of grand pups that he could spoil! "Everyone is talking about you both."

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's only response.

"What announcement?" Serenity asked in confusion.

Izaiyo looked concerned before she turned to her equally confused Mate. It was Sesshomaru who answered, effectively cutting off his ever-butting-in father. "As a Lord, this Sesshomaru must publically announce to the other Lords that you are to be this one's Mate so that our union will be officially recognized."

Serenity paled. She knew that! It was part of their politics, and it was something she knew, so how did she not figure out that he would do this tonight? She should have put the pieces together… this was going to be headline news tomorrow! "Does it have to be tonight?" She asked quietly. She could play it off that they had not being dating long; it was true, it had only been a few months.

Sesshomaru stiffened beside her. "You do not wish to make our Courting known?"

"I do," she quickly defended.

"Then it will be tonight," Sesshomaru informed her before she could continue. "All the Lords and clan leaders are present."

Serenity did her best to maintain a regal exterior, but inside he was trembling. Mamoru's words came back to her; she was hiding her true self and lying to him. She originally was only doing this to obtain information. She didn't know that she would end up falling in love with him, and Rin as well for that matter!

Silver blue eyes widened. She just did that. She just admitted to herself that she loved him. It was not a past life live, or an obligation. It was due to the fact that despite his cold exterior and lust for killing, he treated her like a treasure; and that spoke louder to her than the words themselves.

Should she come clean?

"Alright," she spoke softly. Then, determination and pride filled her. "Then let's do it."

The occupants of the table looked at her, each with a different expression. Rin was bursting with happiness to be getting her heroine as her mom. Izaiyo was glad that the woman who had done so much for the son of her blood was now able to make her other son complete. Toga was still envisioning pups running around the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru looked at her first with surprise due to the change in her demeanor. After seeing the gaze in her eyes that she directed to him, however, he own were filtered pink for a moment. It was long enough for Serenity to see, though, and it made her tingle. Sesshomaru stood from his chair and offered a clawed hand to the woman that the universe made solely for him.

With a bright smile she placed her pale hand in his over and stood, her eyes never leaving his own. After a moment, the demon Lord looked out at the assembly before him. "Lords and Ladies of the Lands," his deep voice ran out in the traditional diplomatic dance. "It is this Sesshomaru's honor to make known to you the future Lady of the Western Lades, Lady Serenity."

The Lunarian gave a small bow as applause filled the air. Make no mistake that the other demons believed the demon's whose reputations was built on being merciless now had a weakness.

Serenity blushed under the attention, and after a moment she and Sesshomaru sat back down to enjoy their food.

Hopefully Luna and Artemis would not read the paper in the morning…

8888888888

So, what do you all think? Two chapters in three hours is not bad, right? Haha, I hope you all enjoy! Thank you so much for all the support for this story!

~_Sandreline_


End file.
